


Nightly Affairs

by marizousbooty



Series: Supernatural Affairs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alchemist Hunk (Voltron), Almost Semi-Public Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Worship, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Fairy Pidge (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Miscommunication, Rimming, Smut, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), Witch Allura (Voltron), fang kink, minor spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizousbooty/pseuds/marizousbooty
Summary: Keith and Lance meet at Allura's party and fall in love, but both of them think the other is human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is SUPER self-indulgent !! I've always wanted 2 write a vamp lance/ werewolf keith fic for forever. I have sketches dating back to 2016 with this au but it was only recently i really picked back up writing again. i have.... the power.....  
> Shout out to deafy who asked the all important "how do they fuck?" question and dealing with my constant jabbering about this n let me bounce ideas off her. ur da best, my dude. And a good ol classic shout out to alli for doing the grammar checks and screaming the plot twist at my face. love u boy you do so much for my ass.  
> Imma be posting each part every wednesday from now until it's all up, and i have a sequel planned out that'll I'll get to... eventually.....  
> also FYI this was titled as "HALLOWEEN FUCK FIC" for a while until I started working on this in the school library and ppl could see the screen from behind my shoulder..... and rn im not satisfied with the title?? ill change it when i can finally think of another one

_ Hello, you two! _ __   
_ At my housewarming/soft opening for my new shop party tonight, there’s going to be a  _ _ lot _ _ of people there, both humans and supernaturals alike. Just for the sake of the humans, keep the monster thing on the DL tonight so we don’t have any incidents. This is a bit of a formal affair, I don’t want my guests running out in fright! _ __   
_ See you soon! _ _   
_ __ Love, Allura

The little parchment note burned up in Shiro’s hand the moment he finished reading it aloud to Keith. 

“Formal affair?” Keith muttered.

“That’s what you took from the note?” Shiro arched a brow. Keith nervously tugged on his red flannel. 

“I get it wanting to keep the supernatural thing on the down-low, but formal? I thought she said come as is but nice?” Keith picked at the worn sleeve. “This is nice, right?”

“She probably meant don’t come in pajamas or anything disgusting. I’m sure she has a dress code for this,” Shiro said. He eyed his own nice ensemble of slacks and a navy dress shirt, and then Keith’s flannel and not-ripped jeans. “That’s nice, but go put on a button down.”

“This is-”

“Not a cotton poly blend, one you could pair with some slacks.” Shiro shoved him back down the little hall. “And when she said formal, I think she means no one’s going to get shitfaced off tequila shots and strip.”

“ _ One time, Shiro!” _ Keith yelled from down the hall.

The party was in full swing by the time they got there. Al-Tea was a darling little corner shop located in Old Towne, sitting at the corner of the main road. The second floor was Allura’s new apartment with a balcony hanging over the sign decorated in vibrant flowers. The first floor tearoom held a wall of jars holding the shop’s special blends of tea on display. The room itself was charming, with dim lights hanging from the ceiling that looked like white bellflowers. Each dark wood table had a little vase of seasonal flowers: springs of green and white asters. Wide windows lit by fairy lights strung out in the back patio let light flood into the little shop in the day time. Allura greeted her guests as they milled in through the door. 

“Hello, Shiro, Keith,” she said warmly. Her peach, tea length dress seemed to glow softly in the dim light of the shop, the pearls of her earrings and necklace almost blinding as they caught the light. 

“Hey, ‘Lura,” Shiro said. She stood up on the tiptoes of her white pumps to give Shiro a kiss on the cheek, then turned to brush a kiss to Keith’s. 

“Your shop looks fantastic, Allura,” Keith said. 

“Thank you! It took Coran and I a long time to figure out how we wanted to arrange the tables,” Allura said. 

“How’s the back business looking?” Shiro asked.

“Splendid!” Allura bounced up and down on the balls of her feet in excitement, the skirt of her dress brushing against Keith’s knees. “I already have some pre-orders in for my Juniberry brew and for the blue Norwegian moonstones after the next full moon. I’m getting a good sum of money for those moonstones, too. They’re hard to find in this region.”

A couple came in behind Shiro and Keith and pulled Allura’s attention from them. She bid them to go mingle and try the cheese platter.

The place wasn’t small by any means, but it was definitely filled with way more people than it could handle. Keith and Shiro squeezed their way to the buffet table Allura had laid out and dug in. Shiro at some point in the night disappeared from Keith’s side when he’d spotted a friend of his. Keith settled at a little table in the corner with a full glass of red wine and a heaping patter of finger foods; he was content to stay there the whole night.

That is, until he ran out of snacks. He went through the plate pretty quickly, which was no surprise due to his killer appetite. He meandered back over to the buffet table, empty plate in hand, and searched for the cheese platter Allura mentioned. The salami was really good, especially paired with the hard goat cheese. His mouth was watering just thinking about it.

A single piece of that dreamy salami remained on the cutting board used to display the cheese spread. He reached out, only for a hand to swipe the piece away from him and plop it onto their own plate, his salami and hard goat cheese dreams shattered.

“Excuse me,” he said to the gentleman slightly to the left that snagged his salami. “I wanted that.”

“Tough shit, man,” the man said.

“I’m going to die if I don’t have that salami.” Keith could smell the cologne off this guy. It was heavy and cloying, a natural, pine scent that would probably smell really nice if the guy hadn’t bathed himself in it. Keith couldn’t help his spiteful nature to get back at this obnoxious man.

“Then die.” The guy turned to face Keith, taking a bite out of the salami with a piece of the gouda cheese. As infuriating as he was, he was really,  _ really  _ cute. Keith’s little gay heart might have skipped a beat.

He was barely an inch taller than Keith, with bright blue eyes and carefully styled brown hair. The freckles splashed across his tan nose and cheeks took Keith’s breath away. The blue collarless shirt he wore fit his broad shoulders and tapered waist nicely. 

Keith, frustrated at his lack of salami, snagged the rest of the meat from his hand and scarfed it down, gouda and all. The guy gasped in shock. “Oh, that was  _ rude!” _

“You told me to die!”

“It was said in the moment,” the guy said. “Let’s have bygones be bygones and you apologize for stealing the salami I was  _ clearly  _ eating and we can be on our way.”

“Nope, not gonna happen. I don’t need to apologize to a guy who smells like the perfume department.” 

Keith couldn’t tell you how he got from point A to point B, but somehow after starting an argument with that cute guy over the last piece of salami he found himself in the back of his car making out with him. 

This, he figured, was probably an interesting way to start any relationship. The guy was probably buzzed; the wine glass he had in his hand earlier had a dozen chapstick marks from where he’d taken tons of sips. He was pliant and loose, face flushed even before they had gotten started.

He laid sprawled out under Keith, feet propped up against the door. The car was stuffy, the front window cracked open half an inch was not nearly enough to help. Keith felt he couldn’t breath while kissing this guy, straddling his slim hips and rolling down into him made it impossible to think. 

The guy’s tongue felt  _ fantastic  _ in Keith’s mouth, nimble and just as eager as he was, although a bit sloppy due to the indefinite number of glasses of wine he’s consumed. He pushed and pulled against Keith, arching his hips up against his length and moaning oh so delicately and light. It was driving Keith insane. 

A particularly loud moan was pulled from the guy when Keith grinned his hips down at an angle,  rubbing his growing hardness up against the guy’s own. He felt weak in the knees, shaking and dizzy from the air this man sucked out of him. He wanted to consume him. 

Keith grabbed the side of the guy’s head, tangling his fingers in the locks of hair at the nape of his neck, and dragged him into a heated kiss that was all tongue and teeth. He rutted down into him, the car quaking with his thrusts. The guy’s hands clawed at his back, pulling him closer. He thrusted his own hips upward to meet his. 

He traced a hand down the guy’s body, feeling the curve of his chest and the arch of his rib cage under his fingers. He felt like he was running so hot, this guy felt cool to the touch. His fingers caught the waist of his jeans, traced the slip of bare skin along his hip bones. He jumped slightly when the guy grabbed his ass with both hands and pulled his hips closer. Keith’s finger traced the button of his jeans idly. The guy moaned and jerked his hips forward,stuttering and pleading to touch him more. He wanted to feel the guy’s body under him, hot and opened up and begging for Keith’s cock to-

A familiar ringtone cut through the static. Sluggishly, and a little aggressively, Keith yanked his phone from his pocket, pulling it up above the guy’s head so he could see who’s calling. His lips tingled when he pulled away from the guy’s mouth, but he kept himself busy by working hickies into Keith’s neck while he was momentarily distracted by his phone, their hard rutting turn down to a steady roll of their hips. 

“Where are you?” Shiro’s voice said through the speaker, sounding very annoyed. “One second you were chatting up some guy and I turned away for a second and you were gone. It’s getting late and I wanna head out soon, you ready to go?”

It took Keith a second to process what Shiro said through his horny mind. Leaving. . .? “No?” He said.

“No? You’re not ready to go yet?” Shiro snorted. “Aw Keith, did you make a little friend?”

Keith glanced down at the guy licking at his collarbones, long fingers working on the button of his jeans. 

“No. Bye.” He tossed his phone in the front seat and dove down to meet the guy’s lips again.

“Everything okay?” He asked.

“It’s just my friend. Wanted to know where I was at,” Keith said shortly. He wanted to get his hands on this guy.

“Cool. Can I blow you?” Keith’s brain short circuited. 

“G-go right ahead.” 

They fumbled around a moment to get Keith laying back against the car door, legs spread and pants pushed around his thighs. His cock was trapped, half-hard in his boxer briefs. The guy licked his lips, crawling over Keith’s legs and eyeing his crotch like it was a piece of meat and he was a starved man. 

“I’m Lance, by the way, so you know who to call for when you come,” the guy, Lance, said with a wink. He palmed Keith’s cock through his underwear, causing Keith to jump at the sudden feeling of hand that definitely wasn’t his own rubbing his dick.

“I’m Keith, nice to meet you.”

“Do you usually fuck strangers, then get their names? Or is this a first for you, too?” Lance asked.

“A first, for sure.”

Lance hummed, his fingers traced the elastic band of Keith’s underwear. “I’m glad I’m at least your first something.”

The same ringtone blared through the car. They froze and waited for the call to go to voicemail. It stopped mid-ring, breaking the tension that had built in the compact space. They sighed in relief.

“Sorry about that. Now, where were we?” Keith rang a hand through Lance’s mussed hair; even tousled and sexed up, it was still really cute.

“I’m about to blow your world.” Lance flashed his pearly white teeth, eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the street light. 

A harsh knock on the window behind Keith knocked whatever bit of arousal out of him, slamming his elbow into the door and kneeing Lance in alarm. He turned, furious and ready to tear apart whoever interrupted them, to find none other than Shiro standing outside, framed in the streetlight and holding his phone, a frown evident on his shadowed face.

Keith swore, and apologized to Lance for Shiro’s  _ very nosy, very rude, assholery, behavior.  _ He tugged his pants back up and spilled out of the car, ready to throw hands with his dick of a friend.

“Shiro what the  _ fuck, _ ” Keith hissed, fists clenching and unclenching.

“Are you kidding me? In my ride home, Keith?” Shiro’s eyes flashed dangerously. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, immediately quelling whatever anger he had boiling under the surface. His voice was too even when he spoke again. “The party’s winding down and you have that thing in the morning. As fun as it may be staying the night with him, you gotta be out by five and I don’t think a night of sex would be in your favor.”

Shiro held up his phone, showing it was almost midnight. Keith visibly deflated. He needed to get out of there. 

He sighed. “Give us a moment and I can drive us home.” Shiro nodded and walked off.

“Can’t even get you off with one, little, blow job?” Lance said, still splayed across the back seat of the car. “I can make it quick.” He winked. Even while propped up on his elbows, he swayed dangerously. Keith didn’t want to do this when he was like that, he realized. He thanked Shiro and whatever deity out there for stopping this before it got out of hand.

“No, I’m sorry.” Hurt flashed across Lance’s face. Keith backtracked quickly. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to later. I can give you my number and we can, uh, go on a date when you’re a little more sober and I have a little more time.”

Lance dove down to the floor of his car and pulled out a phone, cracked across the screen to match the marble patterned phone case. He rattled off his number for Lance to text to him.

**Unknown number** ****  
**Today 11:47PM** **  
** Hey hotshot ;)

He texted back, then leaned down and gave Lance a short, but heated kiss on the lips. “I’m sorry, really. I’ll see you soon and you can give me that blow job?”

Lance reached over and zipped up and buttoned Keith’s pants, giving his now very flaccid crotch a pat. “You owe me a coffee.”

He walked Lance back to to the cafe, his legs wobbled like a newborn deer, and sat him down with Allura. She promised to keep him there the night.

Back in the car with Shiro, Keith slammed the door shut behind him and turned to glare at him.

“Was I wrong to interrupt?”

“No.” Keith was gritting his teeth.

“The full moon is in a few days, and we’re both getting antsy with it.” Keith started the car and pulled quickly out of their spot. Keith could see the gibbous moon blaring bright in the sky. It’s waxing. He felt himself deflate at the sight. “That guy was wasted, and he’s human. Right now, with a full moon coming soon, we’re horny and angry and it would be a terrible time for a one night stand. Thanks for going on with the lie to get out you of there, who knows what you would have done to him.”

“You don’t seem very angry,” Keith pointed out. 

“I almost punched a guy at Allura’s when he said he preferred the Pinot Noir over the Merlot.”

They drove home in relative silence after that. Keith spoke up when they turned the corner toward their condo. “I got his number. His name is Lance.”

Shiro perked up. “That’s good! Get a date set up after the full moon, when you’re a little less likely to tear him apart limb from limb.”

\---

**Lance**  
 **Yesterday 1:22AM** **  
** Hey it’s Lance from Allura’s shindig last night I wanted to apologize   
for being so forward with you. I was drunk out of my mind and I did   
and said things that made you uncomfortable and I’m really really   
sorry for that. I do still like you, and if you’re not totally grossed  
out by me, would you still want to grab coffee sometime?

Keith gave his phone a small smile. He had woken up that morning, content to stay in bed a little while before heading to the gym, to find a text from the cute guy. Not a bad way to start the day.

**Keith** ****  
**Today 8:04AM** **  
** I would love to. I get off work at 4, wanna grab coffee then?

**Lance <3** ****  
**Today 8:06AM** **  
** I can’t I’m sorry :( I work until 8pm

Keith grimaced, but texted him back regardless. He did eventually get up, grabbed a protein bar, and headed to the gym for a couple hours. He may or may not have kept his phone on him the whole time to message Lance between sets.

\---

They had a date that weekend, the day before the full moon. It was risky, but Keith really wanted to see him again. They’d been texting nonstop since their first meeting. They met at a cafe at twilight, ordered food and drinks and sat in an empty corner of the cafe. 

Lance smelt as if he had soaked himself in that pine perfume and sunscreen before coming to see Keith. It wasn’t bad, it’s just that there was a lot. It made his sensitive nose twitch. Sunglasses were perched atop his mused hair, a wide brim straw hat hung from a string around his neck and rested on his back, like he’d spent the day at the beach. He sat perched on the wooden chair in front of him, stirring up his latte and nibbling on the muffin Keith got him. 

This was such a drastic change from their first meeting. It was awkward at first.  _ Really  _ awkward. They could barely get a word out of each other for the first half hour, sitting in a stifling silence. It was  _ such  _ a change from Allura’s party. 

Eventually, the ball got rolling and started to pick up speed. Lance was a student at the local university, focused on getting his MA and worked part time for Allura. Keith told him about how he was taking the next semester off, focusing on saving up money to probably move out from living with Shiro and his fiance. 

“You live with a couple, too?” Lance asked. “God, I live with my best friends, who also happen to be dating. Don’t get me wrong, I love them a lot and I’m super happy for them, but man does it crush a guy’s will to live when he’s single and has to see his best bro falling in love and stuff without him.”

Keith nodded and grimaced. He knew that feeling all too well. 

They had a lot of similar interests, but varying opinions about those interests did spark that weird argumentative spirit that was there the night they met. 

Unsurprisingly, they were booted from the cafe when their incredibly aggressive debate over  _ Infinity War  _ started sending patrons away. They emerged from the cafe, the sky now pitch dark and the streetlights on. Lance took a deep inhale of the air, stretching his arms above his head. Keith caught a sight of his jutting hip bones.

“This was nice, do you wanna go somewhere else or call it a night?”

The almost completely full moon made Keith’s skin itch. His senses were heightened to a new extreme; sight, sound, and smell were increased by ten and gave him a headache from everything that was happening in the little parking lot. Lance’s pine cologne and sunscreen overlaid a spicy sweetness that must be his natural scent. It was dizzying, and exhausted him. But being with Lance was so nice, he wanted to take him out and maybe get that blow job tonight.

Bad Keith. Bad, horny Keith. Go home and strip naked and jack off, don’t hurt this guy. 

Lance was still staring owlishly at him, waiting for an answer. 

“Sure, we could go see a movie?” It was after nine, but Saturday there were still movies running late. 

They ended up seeing  _ The Meg.  _ Lance was excited to watch it, since he loved sharks, but also rambled about how he was worried about the negative impact it could have on real life sharks. Keith doesn’t know what happened in the movie, honestly, but thought Lance was cute when he talked about it. 

He had finally gotte his blow job in the back of the theatre. He hadn’t cum so hard in a long time.

\---

The full moon came. With the shorter summer nights, he wasn’t transformed as long. He took four days off from work, for the four days of the full moon. The full moon itself lasted for only a moment, but to the human eye and his wolf genetics, it was four, painful days long.

Transforming shouldn’t hurt so much. Shiro did it almost seamlessly, with the occasional grunt and groan from strain. Unfortunately for Keith, being only half, was a lot smaller than most werewolves and dealt with an incredibly painful transformation due to his human genetics. 

Shiro and Keith were driven to the local national park by Shiro’s fiance, Adam. He was human, but Keith suspected he might have a kink for the wolf thing. 

“Bye you two, have a good night running around naked wrecking havoc!” Adam called from the car. Their clothes, phones, and wallets stuck with Adam in his Ford Flex. Shiro gave him a heated kiss before pulling away and running off with Keith into the wilderness. Keith knows they’re going to fuck real good when Shiro gets back from his four night excursion. He should know, he shares a wall with their room. 

Running around naked in a national forest was a little awkward and Keith will probably never get over it. They got there at sunset, stripped, and ran as deep as they could before twilight hit and the transformation started. Keith and Shiro usually have a general idea of what happened while they were transformed, but it was more like they were peeking through a porthole window to what their bodies were doing. 

The cracking of Keith’s bones is also something he can never get used to. It burned. On bad nights he would have to bite something so he won’t scream in agony. Tonight was, thankfully, not one of those nights. 

Once the twilight was over, and the full moon was arching gracefully in the sky,  they howled into the moon. Numerous howls answered back from across the park. The rest of their pack.

Shiro, a hulking black wolf with a streak of white across his back (like a skunk, Keith would tease him) lead Keith up the mountain, guided by the other howls from the pack. Keith followed suit, his body now that of a small, sleek, black wolf. They nipped playfully at each other’s heels as they ran after each other through the darkened woods.

He felt alive like this. His senses were sharpened to the extreme, body rolling so smoothly as he ran through the trees. Transforming was painful, but God, he would never trade this for the world.   
\---

Lance barely heard from Keith this week. After their date, Keith’s answers were short and terse. He wouldn’t say a word throughout the night, and would barely get an answer out of him until around mid-afternoon. He felt as if their date had went swimmingly. Keith seemed to really like the blow job, so what gives?

He expressed his discontents to Hunk, his best friend of all time. 

“It went  _ really  _ well, I don’t understand!” Lance moaned, draping himself across the kitchen counter. 

“Maybe he’s busy? He has a full time job, right? He could just be picking up hours,” Hunk responded. He wasn’t looking at Lance, instead stirring his pot of spaghetti sauce.

“Do you think he doesn’t like me anymore? We probably shouldn't have seen  _ The Meg. _ ”

“No, I’m pretty sure he’s just busy.” 

Lance pouted, flinging his arms over the counter to dangle uselessly. Hunk reached over and grabbed a limp hand, giving it a squeeze. 

“Go get Pidge, she’s working on a new project for the lab and I want her to eat something.” 

Lance pulled himself from the counter and trudged down the hall toward Hunk’s and Pidge’s shared room. The blessing of his two friends dating was that the rent for a two bedroom was split between three people, making it way cheaper. On the downside, he was single. 

He knocked on their door. “Pidge? Dinners ready.”

A crash and thumping sound echoed through the wood. Pidge crashed through the doorway, out of breath and wires dangled from her hair. She narrowed her eyes at Lance behind her large frames. “You scared me and made me spill the oil for my robot.”

Lance craned his neck to look over her puff of glittering, sandy hair. Her’s and Hunk’s room had a full sized bed pushed to the corner to leave room for Pidge to set up a mini workshop space, since Lance won’t let her do her geek stuff in the living room. “We should get you a garage. Hunk and I keep stepping on parts you have lying around.”

“Then don’t step on them.” She pushed passed Lance and into the living space. “Hunk, you made spaghetti and garlic bread? But isn’t the baby allergic?”

“I’m fifty-eight, much older than both of you,” Lance grumbled, shooting a glare at her.

“Yeah, but Lance insisted he wanted to die tonight,” Hunk said. He was placing their respective plates heaping with spaghetti and meatballs in their usual eating spots at the table, a basket of garlic bread and a bowl of salad already there. 

“It makes me sweat and I feel like cleansing my system tonight,” Lance said, wandering to the fridge. “Hm, I’m in an O mood tonight. Do we have any positives, or just negatives?”

“There’s an O positive behind the ABs,” Hunk called from his spot at the table, already twirling the hot noodles around his fork. 

“Thanks, beautiful.” Lance plopped down in his seat, wine glass of O positive in hand. The smell of garlic was already making him hot and dizzy. “How many cloves of garlic did you put in?”

“Like, four.”

“ _ Dude!” _

“You  _ said _ , and I quote, “Hunky-poo, kill me with garlic tonight.” Hunk raised hands to do air quotes, a string of saucy spaghetti dangled from his mouth.

“Chill with me, just keep your sweaty ass on the balcony,” Pidge said around her garlic bread inhalation.

“Eat the salad, it’s just ranch dressing and croutons,” Hunk huffed.

“No.”

They ate in relative silence, enjoying Hunk’s delicious food and too tired to really speak. Lance was already breaking out into sweat on his forehead. 

“So, Pidge, Lance is having boy trouble.” Hunk broke it first.

“ _ Hu~unk!”  _ Lance whined, slamming his fork down on the table. There was an audible crack as the table shook. 

Pidge flicked a crouton at Lance. “Stop that. Is it because he’s human? And he smells absolutely divine and you’re trying to reign in your instincts from jumping him?”

“No uh, he actually smells like a dog.” Lance wrinkled his nose at the memory of Keith’s scent. It wasn’t bad, per say. He had a musky, earthy scent with a heavy overlay of dog. Keith admitted to owning a very large samoyed named Cosmo. 

“No, that’s not it, babe,” Hunk said. “Keith hasn’t spoken to him in a couple days and he’s worried Keith hates him now.”

“He texts me in the afternoons and stuff, but we usually text like, every second of every day. And he always texts me during my afternoon nap so I never get it right away.” Lance slumped against the back of his chair, wine glass of blood perched delicately in his hand. The back of his shirt was sticking to him. 

“He’s probably just busy at work. Doesn’t he work retail? It’s back to school season, it’s gotta suck ass,” Pidge said. 

“I’ll give it a couple more days. He usually has Wednesday’s off anyway.” 

Hunk choked on his spaghetti, pounding on his chest to get the stray noodle from his throat. “You- you already have his work schedule memorized?!”

“No! Oh my god, no! He told me he likes taking Wednesday’s off so he has a day to breath. The hours are inconsistent, so I can never tell what he’s working exactly.” 

Pidge leveled her gaze with Lance. From behind her large glasses, Lance could see her tawny irises melting into the molten gold of her pupils. Her skin was unnaturally smooth, which was unfair in Lance’s book, and she had a slight shimmer to her hair like a child had dumped a cup of glitter over her head. She had let loose her glamour a bit at the house, but she was usually much less, well, sparkly in public. 

They finished dinner with only a few jibes at Lance’s potential human boyfriend. He was the first to leave the table, having only taken a small portion. He was already a little numb and dizzy, but he wanted to treat himself to a good sweat and spa night. He deserved it after fretting over Keith so much. 

“I thought vampires were deathly allergic to garlic, but I was disappointed to learn y’all just sweat a lot,” Pidge said to Lance’s retreating back. 

“It’s gross, so vampires like to spread the rumor we die and are dangerously repulsed by garlic, so no one would know what really happens. Ruins our edgy image, you know?” Lance shrugged and flashed a sharp fang toward Pidge. “Also I can’t sweat, but sometimes I need to detox my system.”

“From what?” 

Lance pondered for a moment. “Bad vibes.” 

Pidge threw her fork at him. 

—-

Keith FaceTimed Lance in the late afternoon on Wednesday. After four days of less than minimum contact. Lance jumped at the sudden vibration of his phone across the desk, loud and grating on his ears. He floated back down from his spot near the ceiling where he lounged back with his blood-mixed cocktail (made by Hunk, the absolute genius both in the kitchen and in the lab). He paused when he saw who it was, the picture of Keith on his driver’s  license filled his screen (“This is a picture of me,” Keith had explained when Lance asked why the fuck he was sent a close up of his license instead of like, a nude). He was a little bitter about being left in the dark, but also felt he had no room to talk since they’ve only known each other for a little over a week.

He settled back down to the floor and tentatively answered, trying to angle the phone to get his good angles. He had to consciously remind himself to float back down from where he lounged near the ceiling. 

Keith looked… good? Or bad. Lance couldn’t decide. He looked like he was dragged through a park, his hair stuck up wildly with a leaf caught in the black locks around his ear. There was a light scratch acros the bridge of his nose that looked like a cat scratch. His eyes though, were so alive and wild, glistening brightly under the shaky light of his bedroom ceiling fan. There was a healthy flush to his face and his lips looked incredibly kissable. He was mouthwatering. 

Lance tried to play it cool. There was a bitter taste on his tongue, both to Keith’s absence and the bittersweet cocktail Hunk made him. 

“Hey, Lance!” Keith greeted him cheerfully. He looked and sounded pump full of energy.

He gave Keith a lopsided grin, angling the phone to make sure Keith could catch the corner of the pineapple and cherry garnish with a straw of his drink. “Hey, beautiful. Long time no see.”

Keith sobered up, but only a little. “I’m sorry about that, but I should be more available now. I went on a hiking excursion with Shiro. Receptions a little spotty. Did I forget to tell you?”

Lance nodded and took a heady sip of his drink. “Yup, but how was it? You look like a wild child.”

“Oh! It was a lot of fun, we went swimming and saw a lot of cool birds. It’s a thing we do every month or so to get away from things,” Keith explained. His gaze softened. “I’ll make sure to tell you next time, okay? I’m really sorry for the radio silence.”

Lance’s heart swelled. His face would probably heat up if he had enough blood to rush to his face. He waved of Keith’s apology. “Don’t worry about it dude, you had fun and now you’re here.”

“Let me take you to brunch or something?” Keith’s face was so soft and Lance hated it, but he hated the idea of getting blistering sun burns even more.

“How about dinner? I like to sleep in on my days off.”

Keith grinned. “Okay, I know a good place. Do you like Mediterranean?”

“Fuck yeah I do.”

They ended up chatting for another couple hours. Lance at some point had to roll over from his desk to his futon where his phone charger laid so he could continue talking to Keith, but sprawled out on the couch.

“Do you not have a bed?” Keith asked. He’d caught glimpses of Lance’s room as he’d rolled around the place, unable to sit still for too long. He saw Lance’s desk, dresser, nightstand, huge wardrobe, and the futon tucked into the corner under the window. 

Lance shook his head. “It’s a futon, so it rolls out into a bed. I like sleeping with space and a twin size bed would have cost me twice as much. It’s a little gross, but I get to spread arms.”

Keith hummed. “I have a full sized bed, but that’s cause Shiro got it for me.”

“The fuck does Shiro do to afford going on monthly hiking trips and buying you a big ass bed?”

“Insurance. His fiance is a real estate agent, so they’re raking in cash. They make almost six figures each.”

“He’s a sugar daddy.”

Keith spluttered. “NO! Oh my  _ God  _ no!” Ew! Don’t- no! Ack!”

Lance laughed at Keith’s indignation. 

“Lance! He’s basically my brother, don’t  _ ever imply that.” _ Keith cried over Lance’s snickering.

They finally hung up when Hunk called Lance for dinner. Lance made a kissy face at the phone screen, but was surprised when Keith turned bright red and leaned into give his phone screen a peck, the camera filled with an extreme close up of the bridge of his nose. Lance’s heart did backflips over the sweet gesture.

“I’ll see you Saturday then?” Keith asked sweetly.

He’s going to kill him. Keith is going to be the absolute  _ death  _ of him. “S-Sure, I’ll see you then, beautiful.”

They finally hung up. Lance sighed and tossed his phone to the side. His cocktail was long gone, and so was the tingling buzz it had given him. Another buzzing sensation danced across his skin and within his core.

“Hunk! I think I’m in love!” Lance called from his spot on the futon.

“I know.” Hunk’s voice was muffled. “I made an enchilada casserole, come get it before Pidge swallows it.”

\---

Keith and Lance were officially boyfriends by the time Lance started school again the last week of August, barely three weeks after their initial meeting. They both fell fast and hard, and were in the most sickly sweet honeymoon phase anyone has ever seen.

“Even Adam and I weren’t this gross,” Shiro noted one morning. He was standing in the kitchen in a muscle shirt and basketball shorts, shaking a brown protein shake. “You’ve probably already fucked, huh?”

Keith spit out his Frosted Flakes. “No, no, oh God. I wish, but no.”

Shiro arched a brow. “You wish?”

“We, uh, jumped into this pretty fast, so we’ve still been taking it a little slow. We hold hands and cuddle and stuff, the occasional closed mouth kiss that holds for an uncomfortably long time.”

Adam snorted from the kitchen table, still in his bathrobe. He looked like a dad with his little glasses and the newspaper out in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other. “You sound like highschool virgins. Is he a top? Is he giving you top vibes? I know you’re a switch, but would you rather he topped?”

“Don’t bring your kinky sex life into my own non existent one,” Keith growled. Literally, growled.

“Not everyone likes to top a werewolf, Adam. I think that’s your specific kink,” Shiro sighed.

“Don’t play into stereotypes, Shiro.” Adam waggled his finger. “Just because you two are big, hairy, bear-like monsters with really big dicks doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to take a dick or two.”

“Or two,” Keith murmured into his cereal.

“Please stop talking, Adam. I  _ will _ cry,” Shiro groaned.

“Like last ni-” Adam was cut off when Shiro slapped the newspaper into his face.

“And I’m not a bear,” Keith said, dusting cereal crumbs from his lap.

“No, you’re more like a twink. A twunk at most.”

“Thanks.”

Lance had his night classes and a job running errands for Allura at all hours day and night. It made it hard for them to get together, but Keith was able to see him a couple times a week. He was working on his thesis for his Masters this year, which left him busy doing research work when he wasn’t doing either of those. Then he had a whole separate group of friends that always called to hang out at every spare moment he had.

Keith might be a little salty about that. Wasn’t he his boyfriend? He should have first dibs. If he had his way, he would spend every second of every day with Lance. It was weird, but Keith could get over his antisocial tendencies if he got to make Lance smile.

They still saw each other a lot. Lance’s latest class went until nine, so they would catch a late movie or hang out at Keith’s house. They even went to a park once to mess around a bit, as in seeing who could swing the highest and racing each other from one point to another. It was nice.

Not nice for his sleep schedule, though. On average, they would stay up until three am doing who knows what, the latest ever was when Keith actually watched the sun rise while he FaceTimed Lance. 

This was a small bump in their relationship, but nonetheless Keith was happy. It was tentative, and new, and kind of scary, but Keith was glad he picked a fight with Lance at Allura’s party. 

Mid September, they had their first hand job. By the end of the month they were swapping turns on giving head. Their innocent, sweet kisses were sometimes replaced by heavy makeouts with plenty of tongue and saliva exchanged. Once, Keith had gotten Lance’s gum in his mouth. He kissed it right back into Lance’s. Which was funny, since when they first met they almost had sex in the back of Keith’s car, and now that they’re an item, they could barely stand to hold hands. Keith wouldn’t change it for the world; it was so soft and refreshing, like a cool breeze on a hot summer day.

Maybe he was a little horny. Lance had a perky butt and smooth skin, a slim waist and pouty lips. Keith would love to really get his hands all over him. The blow jobs and hand jobs were good,  _ really  _ good, but he he was craving for something a bit more intense.

With Lance’s weird schedule, they weren’t really able to get together as often as Keith would like. On rare days, when neither of them had work scheduled during the day, Lance would make his way over to Keith’s. It was nice. 

By October, Lance’s scheduled cleared up a little more in the evenings. He would take him out to diners and cafes, the movies, and once they had an evening trip to an art gallery with barely enough time to see everything.

The art gallery trip was a little sour. They had stood in front of some weird statue that looked like nothing but probably meant something. Keith gazed into Lance’s soft expression, taking note of his eyes alight with joy and a soft flush to his cheeks. His lips looked especially kissable, but Lance was so focused on the art piece in front of him. 

Keith chose to lower his lips to Lance’s long neck, gently nibbling the soft skin and wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist.

A smell wafted off Lance, different from his usual faux pine in a bottle smell and cinnamon sweetness that was unique to Lance’s skin. It smelled a little musky, a little woody, completely different from Lance’s own smell.

Occasionally he smelled like a mix of two other scents, from what Keith concluded must be his roommates’ smells mingling with his own natural odor, but this was different. Someone else was getting close to Lance and some deep, territorial part of him didn’t like that.

Non-territorial wolf Keith, the human Keith, didn’t like the idea either. What was he to do, accuse Lance because his dog nose smelled someone else on him? It could be a relative for all he knew, Lance  _ is  _ close to his family. 

“You okay? You keep sniffing my neck,” Lance interrupted his train of thought. 

“Hm? Yeah I’m fine. You smell nice.” Keith placed a tender kiss behind his ear.

Lance giggled softly, that particular spot a tad ticklish. “Thanks, I got it up in Washington at a tea house.”

“That’s cute, did you buy the whole stock?” 

Lance broke out in to a hard guffaw at the comment. A glare was shot at them from the security guard standing nearby. 

They were kicked out of the gallery not long after, not due to their disruptiveness this time, but it was well passed closing time. They ended up in a bar, not crowded for a Thursday night, and bought four drinks between them to share. Lance came home with Keith that night. They stayed up even later talking and cuddling with Netflix playing  _ Nailed It _ in the backdrop until they fell asleep around five am. 

Keith might have rubbed himself into Lance, to erase that unfamiliar scent from his skin and replace it with his own. He fell asleep with his head tucked into Lance’s neck and arms pulling him close.

\---

Keith’s mannerism set Lance on edge. He was so sweet and gentle with Lance, yet Lance could practically  _ feel  _ Keith holding back something. 

The thing is, Keith would do things Lance would think is quite cute, but when he thought about it, it could be something, well, weird. 

He could cock his head sometimes in confusion, which Lance figured it was more like an anime character or something. A few times Lance saw him after the gym, sweating and still panting from his jog home. He’d have his tongue lolled out as he fanned himself with his shirt. When they cuddled, drifting off to sleep, Lance could feel a rumble deep in Keith’s chest. One time, Keith sat at his condo’s front window staring out toward their complexes mailbox, where the mailman came and dropped off the area’s mail in each little box before leaving. Keith was vibrating in his seat by the time the mailman left, and bolted out the door to get theirs. He wasn’t waiting for anything in particular, Keith had explained, he just really liked getting the mail. Another time, while discussing the prospect of seeing their favorite band live together in a few months, Keith started to wiggle around in his seat. At the time Lance thought it was cute, but adding all these little characteristics together it’s starting to form a big picture he kind of didn’t like. 

Back in middle school, there was a guy who would bark and hiss and make other such animal noises. He’d make a rumbling sound in his chest and paw your arm if he wanted something or if he just really liked you. In eighth grade he had a penchant of wearing a  faux fox tail from his khakis. 

The similarities between the kid from middle school and his boyfriend was a little scary, but Lance didn’t want to say anything. Oh no, this is probably something personal and Lance, no matter how weird he thought it was, was going to support his boyfriend’s weird hobby unconditionally.

As long as he didn’t try to get Lance in on it, too. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally go all the way, and Keith is hurt from overthinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thaNKS deafy for doing this 4 me you're wonderful

October came pretty quickly. They had more dates, but with Lance’s midterms coming up fast their time together was often full of studying and frantic typing. He was in two study groups and a project group, and had at least three hefty research papers to write, on top of the journals and usual reading. Keith only knew all this because he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

Lance came over to Keith’s condo most of the time to study because of his “hellish roommates who turn into actual monsters around midterms”. They primarily stayed in Keith’s room, sprawled across his bed with a tumbler of coffee and five books opened and tabbed. He tried helping Lance study by letting him bounce ideas off him about his paper and blabber his ear off about all these important people and events. He’s a double major in history and social justice with a minor in life science. He just enjoyed learning about the past and chattering on endlessly about it, and Keith loved listening.

In fact, Keith really liked watching Lance talk endlessly about his majors (and minor too, Keith was honestly so impressed he was able to do so much). He liked the little glimmer he’d get  in his blue eyes, or how he’d wave his hands around for emphasize. A few times Keith caught himself leaning in, stroking a thumb over Lance’s thigh, as he spoke passionately about his studies.

Keith also found out that unfortunately, Lance is a bit of an insomniac. It was no wonder why he was able to cram so much into his day when he maybe got an hour of sleep a night. He’s brought up getting medication for it, on a night when the two of them were up until almost five am. Keith loves being with Lance, don’t get him wrong, but Lance was sticking him to this awful nocturnal schedule that really messed with him working a full-time day job. Lance stated he’s tried, but naps in the day help curb off his exhaustion.

This was just what Keith figured, was one of the things he’s willing to put up with to be with Lance. He saw how Adam and Shiro argued over cereal or how Shiro couldn’t put his nasty gym socks in the laundry basket, but they were the loveliest couple Keith has ever been around. Couples agree to disagree, and despite their differences, they worked well together. This was just another quirk of Lance’s that Keith could work with. He figured that being with someone you wanted to stay with, you loved them for all they are. Lance was so easy to be around, who cares that he messes with Keith’s sleep schedule? That just means they have more time to be together!

Though, there was that nagging feeling that Keith wasn’t catching something. Ever since the museum trip, Keith always made sure to take a deep sniff of Lance. Sometimes, there was an unfamiliar scent to his skin accompanied by a healthy glow. It got Keith’s blood boiling.

He could overlook Lance’s tendency to never sleep, or how loud his voice could get, or even his nasty smelling farts, but the idea of someone getting close to _his_ Lance made him want to tear out some throats. His wolf side tended to make an appearance more often than not when Lance smelled like that, a streak of possessiveness that Keith reigned in so it wouldn’t consume him.

There should be an easy explanation for this, right? Lance is a loyal, hardworking guy. He wouldn’t ever _cheat_ on Keith.

Would he?

Tonight, it wouldn’t matter.

It was in the middle of Lance’s midterms when he had proposed they took the next step in their relationship.

“Moving in together?” Keith had asked. It’d only been three months, but Keith figured lesbians moved in together by the end of the second date.

Lance had laughed heartily and tossed his pencil into his book. “Nah, my lease is still up for another seven months. I was talking sexy stuff.” He waggled his eyebrows for emphasize.

“Oh, uh.” They hadn’t gone past third base. He was content in going slow for Lance, but it was driving him wild. He had yet to see all of Lance’s long, lean body on display for him, spread out and flushed with arousal. Once or twice Keith had heavily hinted he would love to take a shower with Lance, but it went right over his head and was denied the chance to get a peek of what laid under his clothes. “I’m,” he gulped, trying to get the words out without seeming too thirsty. “I really wanna do it. Go all the way with you, I mean. But I can wait, we don’t even have to do anything more at all if that’s what you’re comfortable with.”

“I wanna fuck you, though.” Lance was blunt and to the point. “Or you fuck me, whichever you’re down to do.”

Which lead them to here, at a romantic candlelit dinner at a high rise steakhouse seafood fusion restaurant. They sat out on the fancy patio, a bottle of Merlot and a plate of appetizers between them. This marked their two month anniversary, technically speaking. They went a little all out with the fancy restaurant, but Keith got a really good raise and Lance had some money saved up specifically to take Keith someplace nice.

“You not gonna eat the ravioli goat cheese thing?” Keith asked between bites of his own pasta.

“I’m good. The calamari is fucking rad,” Lance said. “Also I’m allergic to garlic.”

Keith froze, slowly putting down his fork. “Should I not eat this then? Will you get a reaction when we kiss?”

“No, oh jeez.” Lance flushed in the firelight. “I just get grossly sweaty and uncomfortable, uh, it’s gross. But I can kiss you if that’s it, as long as you don’t eat a whole clove of garlic then decide to nail me on the table.”

“We’re already gonna be pretty sweaty tonight,” Keith said suggestively. Lance snorted.

Dinner went off without a hitch after that, they finished off the bottle and even ordered extra cocktails with the dessert. Except Keith, technically being part canine, was a bit allergic to chocolate and had to deter Lance from getting the chocolate peanut butter pie (despite how mouthwatering the peanut butter sounded).

A little tipsy from the wine and fancy cocktails, and Lance chewing on the flower from his drink, they called an Uber to get them from the restaurant and take them to Keith’s place.

They had a whole set up already, neither worked tomorrow morning and Keith managed to convince Shiro and Adam to take Cosmo and stay at an Airbnb for the weekend in the mountains. They were a little reluctant at spending good money, until Keith admitted he and Lance are going to have sex for the first time and he wanted to make it special. They booked a room immediately.

Keith had cleaned the house and his room after. He set up candles on his desk and nightstand, made sure he had a fresh box of condoms and a new bottle of lube. He bought a bouquet of flowers that afternoon for Lance to take home with him after. It was a little too much, but it was Adam’s suggestion. Keith trusted Adam’s advice over Shiro’s because he actually knew how to navigate through a relationship. It took Adam a solid three months of flirting with Shiro before he’d got the hint Adam might like him.

Back to the date, Keith was frazzled and excited. He let his hand wander up Lance’s thigh, tracing the crease of his pants with a gentle finger. Lance tensed, throwing Keith a look that said _wait til we’re home, goddammit_. Keith retracted his hand from his crotch area and gave Lance’s thigh a firm squeeze.

Despite Lance’s heated looks and swats at Keith’s wandering hands, Lance didn’t keep his hands to himself, tracing a slim finger over Keith’s pecs and tracing down the buttons of his shirt down his abs, sending shivers up Keith’s spine.

They couldn’t get to Keith’s condo fast enough. The waning moon hung high in the sky, covered by the occasional cloud that threw shadows over the walkway. Keith pulled Lance through the front door, kicked off his shoes and told Lance to wait in the living room while he got ready. Keith was shaking he was so nervous and excited. It took a few tries to get all the candles lit and for him to smooth down the comforter. He shucked off his coat into his closet and slammed the door shut to hide the mess inside, loosening the top few buttons and headed to the kitchen for that champagne he got for tonight. Adam had written a list of things he could potentially do, and Keith did every single one of them to make sure tonight went perfect.

“You ready?” Keith’s voice went low, a bottle of champagne with two flutes in one hand and a bouquet of roses in the other. Lance licked his lips and raked his eyes down and up Keith purposely messy look.

“Hm, come here and gimme some lovin’, honey bunches.” Lance stood gracefully from the and sashayed over to Keith. He was hypnotized by the swing of Lance’s hips.

Lance looped his arms around Keith’s neck and gave him a firm kiss on Keith’s giggle that bubbled up from his nickname. He parted his lips with a moan, pressing as close as he could to Lance’s slender body with his arms full of champagne and roses. Lance wove his fingers through Keith’s long locks, tugging him closer and deepening the kiss. Keith’s breath hitched when Lance started to grind his hips subtly into Keith, his tongue lacing through his and stroking his mouth oh so sensually, it made him weak in the knees. They stumbled back to Keith’s room, Keith pulled away for a moment to put the flowers on the table.

They had to break the kiss going up the staircase, but they refused to get out of each other’s spaces. Hands wandered up and down their bodies; pushing and tugging at clothes, stray nips to bared collarbones and throats, a hand running through already mused hair.

Keith kicked the door shut behind them and they stumbled into bed, the champagne placed on the floor by the nightstand. He barely sat back on the bed before Lance pulled him down on top of his body into a searing kiss, all tongue and teeth and heavy with moans and deep breaths. He’s felt Lance trapped under his body before, felt his heaving chest press into his and nails dig into his shoulders, but never quite like this. The pooling heat accompanied by butterflies in his stomach made him a big, nervous, horny mess.

“I didn’t know you could be so corny, you didn’t have to do all this,” Lance said, his voice breathless.

Keith trailed kisses up his jaw to his ear and whispered, “But I really wanted this to be special. You deserve the world, and I want you to feel it, too.”

Lance groaned, turning his head to capture Keith’s lips. It was slow and deep, lips lingering and tongues grazed slowly across the other’s. “You’re absolutely wonderful, thank you.”

They took their time shedding each other of their clothes, fingers fumbling on buttons and belt buckles and hands stroking over bared skin. With nothing but their underwear between them,  Keith pressed as close as possible to Lance, sliding a thigh between Lance’s legs and grinding. Lance let out a guttural moan into Keith’s lips at the first roll of his hips. It drove Keith wild. But Lance was tense.

“Are you nervous?” Keith lifted his head from where he sucked Lance’s lower lip, concern lacing his words. “I told you, we can stop if you’re not ready. I won’t be upset, I’d rather you be-”

“I’m not some blushing virgin, Kogane,” Lance practically growled. “This isn’t my first rodeo.”

Keith arched a brow, but he felt Lance relax under him, shoulders dropped into the mattress and chest loosen it’s tension. Keith dove back down to devour Lance’s lips, nipping and sucking the plump, wet lips like it was the most delicious food he’s ever had.

“Fuck me tonight,” Lance gasped into Keith’s mouth.

Keith hesitated. He wanted more than anything to drive Lance into the mattress, split him apart with his cock and make him scream. But he was a human, a tender human with tender flesh that would break under Keith’s claws. Shiro once broke Adam’s neck during sex, and Keith didn’t want that to happen to Lance.

“Let me love you first.” Saved. “Let me explore your body, kiss every inch of you.”

Lance hummed and let Keith lave at his neck, tipped his chin back to give Keith more access. It took everything in Keith not to dig his teeth into the tender flesh of his throat and mark him up. He settled for gentle nibbles and licks. Lance’s slim fingers carded through his long hair, tugging moans from Keith’s throat. He grinded his hips up, met Keith’s and rocked into his quickly hardening cock. His hands wandered down from his hair, tracing the hard planes of his back, and down to the line of his boxers. The delicate touch of his fingers dipping under the waistband to tug them off startled Keith. He lifted his hips up, giving permission to slide his boxers over the swell of his butt and down his thighs. Lance’s hands stroked back up and gripped his butt, kneading the flesh under his fingers.

“Good lord your ass is fantastic,” Lance sighed. Keith hummed in amusement as he made his way down Lance’s chest, licking and kissing wet path to his naval. His hands roamed up his sides to his shoulders and trailed down Lance’s arms to pull his hands from his ass and twine their fingers together. He kissed across the line of his boxers and Lance’s hips twitched upward toward Keith’s mouth.

“I’m gonna suck you off, okay?” Keith murmured into Lance’s naval.

“Oh please, _yes,”_ Lance goaned.

Keith tugged down Lance’s boxers, teasingly slow. Lance’s hips arched up off the bed, breath already ragged from Keith’s attention. Keith took the half-hard length into his hands and gave it a few smoothing strokes, feeling it twitch under his attention. He trailed his lips across the tops of Lance’s thighs and his other hand rubbed soothing circles into the soft meat of his inner thighs. He pulled away from admiring his thighs and gave the head a tentative kitten lick, earning a jerk from Lance’s hips and a heavy moan. Looking up from under his lashes he could see Lance’s kiss swollen lips drop open in a soft _o,_ sweet moans pulled from his mouth with every stroke. Lance’s gaze on him was heavy,  dark eyes soaked affection and was looking at Keith between his legs.

He took the head into his mouth, swirling the tongue slowly over the head to take in the musky taste. Lance’s hands next to his splayed thighs clutched at the sheets in a white knuckle grips. Keith pulled back and licked slowly up and down his length, coating his cock in as much saliva as he could get from his mouth. Once satisfied with the wetness of Lance’s cock in his hands, he gave it a few warming pumps before he dove in and slowly took the length down his throat. Lance’s hips jumped up, thighs shaking and threatening to clamp down on Keith’s head. He used his elbows to shove his thighs down and pressed his hands into Lance’s jerking hips to hold him down. He bobbed his head to take in more of his length at each downward motion.

Lance tugged at Keith’s hair weakly and he pulled back to give him an inquisitive look.

“I’m gonna cum, don’t do that,” Lance said weakly. His face was warm with a flush. Keith pressed his cheek into his thigh and gazed up at him, admiring how the candlelight and the meager moonlight that slipped through the window highlighted the plains of his lean body, the sharp points of his cheekbones. His eyes seemed to glow, shimmering with lust.

“Let me kiss you, too,” Lance said, sitting up. He pushed Keith back on the bed, putting his head at the foot of the bed. “Wanna make you feel good.”

Keith hummed and let Lance trail his hands up and down keith’s sides, letting his fingers dip into the rolls of hard muscles. With Lance sitting above him framed in the dim candlelight, straddling his hips and looking down at his body with heavy-lidded eyes, it made Keith crave to throw him down and cover his body with his own. But he let Lance explore, shivered at the feather light touches that trailed down his abdomen and circled his hip bones. Lance leaned down and trailed kisses up his jaw, trailing to his chin and down his throat. He nipped at his collarbone and hands massaged circles into his sides. His path of kisses continued across his shoulder, biting and sucking into the skin there and made his way dow. Pressing his lips into his bicep, he continued down his arm where he picked up his hand to place a kiss on each knuckle. Lance looked up from his ministration at Keith with hearts in his eyes then pressed the palm of Keith’s hand into his cheek and nuzzled into it.

“You’re really pretty,” Lance murmured into his skin. “You’re skin is so rough, but I like how it feels on me.”

Keith’s breath hitched. Lance held Keith’s hands in his and leaned down to work hickies into Keith’s neck, letting his teeth gently scrape the sensitive skin. He jerked when he felt a slight pinch.

“Shit sorry,” Lance apologize. He pulled back and smiled sheepishly. He still gripped Keith’s sweaty hand to his chest. “No teeth?”

“It’s fine, keep going.” Lance could bite his neck off and he’d let him.

Lance leaned down and tentatively went back to working marks into Keith's neck, his other hand fluttering down his abdomen to brush against the hair at his naval. “You’re hairy.”

Keith stiffened. “I don’t see the need to shave my junk weekly, you know.”

“I know. It’s cute.”

Keith snorted, but was cut short with a grunt when Lance started to stroke his cock. It felt nice, Lance being gentle and focused solely on making Keith feel loved. If this is what being in love meant, then Keith embraced it.

Wait.

Keith’s brain shut down for a moment and booted back up into overdrive. In love? It’s been two months, how would he know that he’s _in_ love? Can he see himself moving into a cute apartment with Lance with Keith’s dog and maybe a cat too? Potentially. Can he see a little gold band on Lance’s left ring finger? That scared him to think about.

It was too soon to tell. He loved Lance, and would kill for him, but is he _in love?_ Hard to say when Lance was stroking his cock just right. This is something he needed to put on the backburner for _later._

It wasn’t long until Keith decided to get this show on the road and had them tumble to the other side of the bed. Lance laid splayed over Keith’s bed, legs spread wide to accommodate Keith and hands grasped at the grey pillow case. A moonbeam came through the slant of the window and fell across Lance’s brilliant blue eyes. He was ethereal like this.

Keith got a pillow and towel from the side of his bed and nudged Lance to lift his hips so he could slide it under. Once positioned, knees opened and on full display for Keith to admire. He reached for the bottle of lube and condom he had already on the nightstand and settled himself between Lance’s spread legs.

“We could get a little kinky tonight.” Lance winked and rolled over, tossing a long leg over Keith’s head to bare his back to Keith, arching his hips up toward him.  

“This is what you call kinky?” Keith snorted.

“I’m an innocent man with innocent wishes, darling.”

Keith shrugged and lubed up his fingers. His clean hand rubbed circles into Lance’s smooth ass. He leaned forward, draping his body over Lance’s and placed gentle kisses on the nape of his bared neck. His finger circled his hole, drawing soft grunts from Lance. The smell of his pine cologne or whatever it was wafted from his skin, with the undertones of the cinnamon sweetness Keith wished he could smell more of.

Someone else was on his skin. His jerked back in shock causing his finger to scrape into Lance a little too harshly. Lance jolted and yelped at the sudden intrusion.

“Sorry, sorry, are you okay?” He pulled back.

“Slow down a bit, I’m a tender baby,” Lance said breathlessly.

“Please don’t call yourself that when I have a finger in your butt,” Keith sighed. He shook it off, like he always did, and sank back over Lance’s back and eased his pointer finger into his hole. It took a little bit to work Lance open properly, with him tensing up and twitching at every new intrusion or feeling that fingering brought him. Keith kissed his neck and murmured sweet nothings into his ear, his free hand stroking up and down his side and stomach.

Lance was shaking and gasping by the time he was stretched, hands clutched at the pillow in a death grip and face flushed with exertion.

“Lemme see you.” Keith flipped Lance over gently. Lance let out a noise of protest and threw his arms over his face when his back hit the bed.

His whole body was quivering below Keith’s the bare bit of his chin Keith could see was trembling.

“Hey, hey sweetie, what’s wrong? Do you wanna stop?” Keith whispered and gently tried to tug Lance’s arms away from his face.

“No, don’t look at me.” Lance’s voice came out muffled, weak and warbled.

“Why not? I want to see your beautiful face.” Keith massaged his hips and leaned forward to brush kisses up Lance’s clavicle. “I like you so much, is it wrong I just want to look at you?”

“You can look at my butt, it’s pretty cute,” Lance said. His voice sounded a little stronger.

“Hm. It is, but I look at your butt all the time. I wanna kiss you when you cum.” He licked a line up to his chin and placed tender kisses there. Lance giggled and lifted his arms a bit to reveal the lover half of his face.

“You certainly have a way with words, huh?” Lance smiled.

“Why won’t you let me see you?” Keith asked. He stopped massaging his hips and held them in a firm grip.

Lance didn’t speak for a moment, chewing on his lip in a contemplative silence. “I make weird faces.”

“So do I, but I want to kiss you and look into your pretty eyes when we do this. Can’t I?”

Lance groaned and threw his arms out atop the bed. “I _guess.”_ His eyes were wet with unshed tears and lips swollen and flushed from their many, many kisses. Keith leaned in and gave him another before he pulled back to get the condom.

Once he was settled between Lance’s legs again, hands intertwined by Lance’s hip, Keith slowly pushed in. He went slow, taking time to note each hitch of Lance’s breath. He massaged Lance’s thigh, telling how good he’s doing and to relax, it’s okay he has him. Lance was biting his lip, suppressing grunts and moans and breathing hard through his nose.

“Baby, relax it’s okay. Let me hear you,” Keith said softly. He was fully seated in Lance. “Tell me when you’re ready, I won’t move until you say so.”

Lance shivered under him. “You-you either get to hear or see me. Can’t have your cake and eat it, too.”

“That does not apply to this.” Keith raked his nails over the sensitive part of Lance’s side to draw a sharp gasp from Lance. He squirmed, but relaxed into the bed.

It took Lance a few moments to settle down and calm his harsh breathing. With a roll of his shoulders, he looked down where Keith was kneeling over him and nodded. “‘M ready.”

Keith started slow, pulling out only a little before sliding back in at a snail's pace. It felt good, so good in him. His hole was a vice grip over his cock, a wet, velvety heat that had his gut clenching and breathing catch in his throat. He wanted to go faster, harder, but he didn’t want to hurt or scare Lance even more. He picked up the pace of his thrusts when Lance started to respond openly. Lance’s mouth fell open and he moaned loudly, eyes screwed shut and brows pinched. His hips thrusted and rolled with the rhythm Keith set. It wasn’t long until Lance arched off the bed and wrapped his legs up over Keith’s back to drag him closer.

“More,” he gasped.

Keith leaned in to kiss his cute face. He drank down Lance’s moans and fed him his own. Their pace picked up and the slapping sound of skin on skin echoed through the small room. Lance’s nails raked across Keith’s back, a garble of words falling from his lips that made Keith thrust faster, harder.

“Oh God you’re so good, you’re wonderful and fantastic,” Lance moaned out. “You’re great, this is great, tonight’s been so, so great _God go faster!_ ”

“As you wish,” Keith grunted and did as he said. The headboard started to bang against the wall with the strength of Keith’s thrusts. The burn of Lance’s nails digging into his back and the ache in his sides from Lance’s legs clamping down around him was the only thing keeping him from drifting away into a sea of Lance. Maybe he was already gone, maybe he’s reached nirvana and it was only him in the fog dripping the name _Lance_ from his lips like a prayer.

He was never religious, but looking down to see Lance’s eyes screwed shut and lips pulled between his teeth and bitten raw, the occasional moan slipping from his throat, Keith swore he would have to thank whatever deity blessed him a guy like Lance. The fantastic ass was a happy bonus.

“Keith, _Keith.”_ Lance gripped the back of Keith’s neck and pulled him down to the nook between his shoulder and neck. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum.”

Keith wrapped a hand down on Lance’s neglected cock and bit into his neck. Lance jerked, hands tangled in his hair pulled him impossibly close so hard it kind of hurt. Lance came with a shout, body jerked and clamped around Keith, pulling the orgasm from him, too.

They stayed there for a few moments to come down from their high. Their skin stuck together uncomfortably, and Keith’s hand and stomach was wet with Lance’s cum.

“Hey,” Lance said hoarsely. “That was fucking fantastic.”

Keith laughed into Lance’s clammy skin. “Wanna crack open that champagne I got and we can maybe go another round?”

“Hm.” Lance shifted under him, Keith’s cock slid out. “Sure. But let’s do it doggy style this time.”

“You really just want me to look at your butt, huh?”

“It’s a really cute butt, you have to admit it.”

\---

“How the fuck are we gonna have sex if my eyes glow and fangs pop out whenever I’m close to orgasm?” Lance complained as he ripped open a bag of Count Chocula. “He said he wants to see my face and kiss my mouth, how romantic is that? I’ve never had a partner who tried to argue with me when I asked to do it doggy style.”

“Lance, I’m begging you. Please shut the fuck up,” Pidge groaned from the couch.

“No, this is serious! Keith’s so sweet and wonderful, even though he filled the room with fucking _candles_ of all things. Like, that was so sweet and romantic, but I’m _highly_ flammable,” Lance sighed and dumped the cereal into the Tupperware bowl, followed shortly by Hunk’s good coconut milk. “And he’s probably gonna have his dick in me one day and flip when I accidentally let my fangs slip out when I cum.”

“Die.”

“I’m glad no one was hurt and you two had a splendid time, but no sex talk around the baby, okay?” Hunk intervened. “My ears only, dude.”

Lance plopped down on the couch next to Pidge with his Tupperware bowl and soup spoon. “Sorry, Pidgy-poo.”

“It’s cool. I’m surprised you two are still together, I thought you would have dumped him after the furry thing.”

Lance spat out his cereal. “ _What?”_

“Please tell me you’ve noticed the furry thing.”

“I-” He had. He didn’t want to say it, but Pidge did and now it’s out in the open. “I respect his wishes to- to not talk crap about his interests.”

“What furry thing?” Hunk took a seat at the armchair next to them, a plate of toast and fruit in his lap.

“Keith gives us furry vibes. He’s either a cat or a dog kin. Most likely dog based on the sniffing,” Pidge explained.

“The. . . the sniffing?”

“Keith likes to sniff me a lot. And when he comes back from a run he pants with his tongue out, so most likely dog,” Lance said.

“And the cutest puppy dog pout, apparently,” Pidge said snidely.

“I dunno, check his internet history and see if he’s a dog kin,” Hunk suggested.

“I’m not a snoop like you, Mr. I-read-your-diary-last-month,” Lance huffed.

“You left it out on your desk, I'm a curious guy!” Hunk defended.

“In my _room_ , which no one’s supposed to be in there when I’m not.”

“Boys, boys, listen.” Pidge raised her hands in between them. “Just fucking ask him, okay?”

“But what if he isn’t and I’m just reading into this too much?”

“No, I’m pretty sure he’s at least a little bit of a furry,” Pidge said.

“Does that make me a furry?”

“Yes, it kinda does, Lance.”

Lance sighed and stood up. “The course of true love never did run smoothly. I’m going to his house-” He checked behind the drawn blackout curtain. “After sunset.”

“You’ve taken his dick like, once, and now your suddenly soul mates,” Pidge sighed.

\---

“Do you think he’s cheating on me, Shiro?” Keith asked. He was splayed on the living room floor, Cosmo resting his big, fluffy head on his stomach with a chew toy clenched in his mouth. Drool soaked through his shirt and stuck to his skin.

“Hm, no? Maybe? Lance is a really good guy based on what you told us.” Shiro took off his reading glasses and idly chewed the arm. “What if it’s just some big misunderstanding?”

“Let me get this straight,” Adam called from the kitchen. A second later he rounded the counter, sliding off his apron and throwing the oven mitts on the table. “He only meets you at night ‘cause he’s always ‘busy’-” Adam made exaggerated air quotes “-when you ask to hang out at any reasonable hour. When you do go out at a reasonable daytime hour he’s wearing sunglasses, a hat, and hoodie, sometimes even one of those masks, like he’s some type of celebrity. He won’t let you go over to his place and he always smells like someone else. Is it the same smell?”

Keith shook his head. “No, it’s new every time.”

“Maybe he likes sleeping around? But like, one night stands at clubs and stuff,” Shiro suggested.

“I’m with him at night usually, where would he go?”

“A bistro cafe fusion? Find a honey to fuck in the back of their Prius?” Adam said.

Keith sighed and ran his fingers through Cosmo’s thick fur. He huffed and nuzzled closer, as if sensing his distress.

“Check his phone,” Adam said.

Keith sat up so fast Cosmo jumped to his feet and barked. “No! I’m not gonna be that crazy boyfriend that went through his phone!”

“Okay, settle down you two.” Shiro pulled Adam down next to him on the couch.

“But I need to know what to _do_ Shiro!” Keith climbed to his feet. His heart was racing and blood ran cold at the very _idea_ of someone else touching _his_ Lance. That gross, possessive streak his wolf side gave him was not wholly unwelcome, but he wasn’t sure if he should follow his instincts and snag Lance to take him away from the city was a good idea or not.

“Offer an open relationship? But only if you’re comfortable with that,” Shiro quickly backtracked at the murderous look that crossed Keith’s face. “Go talk to him, there’s nothing you can do pacing a hole through my floor,” Shiro said. Keith stopped, realizing he was pacing only when Shiro pointed it out.

“Haha, let’s play fetch. Get your mind off things, man.” Adam wiggled a hand between the couch cushions and pulled out a chewed up rope bone. He waved it back and forth in front of Keith, a sly smile on his face.

Keith hated it, but loved it. He followed the rope bone with his whole head, a stinging burn on the side of his head indicated his ears came out, the itch was the fur growing on the newly sprouted skin.

Adam laughed and threw it. Keith bolted down the hall, only to pause halfway down to realize Adam had tricked him. Betrayed, he ran back to the living room where Adam was laughing hysterically on the couch.

“Don’t toy with his feelings, Adam,” Shiro frowned. He had way more self control around dog toys, but Keith knows the torn up owl plushie in their bedroom was not Cosmo’s.

“Fine.” Adam waved the toy in the air, sending Keith’s heart racing. He actually threw it, this time to the kitchen. Keith scrambled after it, skidding across the linoleum in his socks. He grabbed the toy with his mouth, but was jolted when a sudden burning feeling hit his tailbone. A crackling sound filled the room briefly, followed by the itch of his fluffy, black fur growing in on his freshly emerged tail.

He skidded back into the living room, tail wagging hard on his back and already panting. He spit the toy back at Adam, who tossed it again down the hall.

They did this for a little while, Keith flooded with adrenaline and unchecked joy erased any problems he was concerned about before. Sometimes, it was really great being a werewolf. Being a wolf made it so easy to clear your head and forget your problems.

Until said problem walks right in unannounced.

“Hey Keith, your door was unlocked so I-whoa.” Lance walked through the front door and froze at the entrance to the living room. Keith dropped the rope bone, now covered in saliva, from his gaping mouth.

He saw. He saw his ears and tail. He knows, he’s gonna leave Keith amd block him, move out of town to get away from him. Run away to his family in Cuba and spread news of how he dated a werewolf, with exaggerated stories of how Keith tried to eat his face.

“It’s his partial-fur suit,” Shiro blurted, quickly diffusing the situation. “He wants to go to his first Anthrocon this year and he’s showing off his act and stuff. Look cool, right? The ears and tail are custom made.”

Keith flushed, but went with it. “It’s-it’s cool, right?”

Lance opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, eyes wide. He snapped out of it and clenched his jaw shut and cleared his throat. He smiled and said, “Hey yeah, it’s pretty cool, dude.”

“I-I’ll go get changed and we can go get IHOP or something.” Keith didn’t wait for a response before he ran up the stairs to his room. He stood there panting for a moment, willing the ears and tail away. It burned and crackled like electricity on his skin, hurting but not nearly as much as when he fully transformed.

He took a second to slow his racing heart, face hot with embarrassment. A knock came from his door.

“Come in,” he called. Shiro pushed open the door and shut it quietly behind him.

“Hey, sorry about that.” Shiro plopped down on the corner of Keith’s bed. “He won’t suspect a thing now, plus he didn’t seem all that weirded out with it.”

Keith sighed. “It’s fine.” He dug out his shoes from under his bed and slipped them on, then grabbed his wallet and phone on his nightstand. “We’re gonna head out, see you later.”

He went back downstairs and grabbed Lance by the arm and tugged him out the front door.

“Nice seeing you guys! We’ll be back later! Bye-bye!” Lance waved at Shiro and Adam from the door just as it shut.

“Hey,” Keith said softly. He was nervous. “I’m, uh.” He didn’t know what to say. Lance looked at him expectantly with his blue eyes. The sun was down beyond the horizon, the sky lit in lavender and deep golds that reflected off his bright irises shaded under the visor of his baseball cap.

“Dude, don’t worry about it.” Lance drew Keith into a hug. “I’m not gonna shame you for liking something different, you’re still the same guy I like a hell of a lot. I kind of guessed it, anyway.”

Keith jerked back. “You did?!”

“Mhmm, yeah you kind of act like a dog sometimes.”

Keith smacked his arm, but a smile graced his face. “It’s no biggie dude, really. It’s just, ah, a hobby I do sometimes?”

“It’s chill, dude. Don’t worry.” Lance slung an arm around Keith’s shoulder and started walking toward his car. “Come on, I want some pancakes.”

Keith leaned up and gave Lance a peck on the cheek. He dodged a bullet on that one, but he was still worried.

\---

Lance left his phone on the table. Tucked under a napkin and behind his coffee, was his phone unlocked and open on the messenger app. Lance had gotten up to use the restroom, leaving Keith with his half-eaten stack of pancakes and a dark temptation.

It. . . it wouldn’t hurt to at least check? Just a couple messages wouldn’t hurt.

The person he was texting was named Nyma, and has a red heart emoji by her name. Keith’s blood ran cold.

 **Nyma <3** ****  
**Today 7:36PM**   
What time will you be here?

 **Lance** ****  
**Today 7:38PM** **  
** I’m out with Keith rn. Maybe 10ish? I’ll text you when I drop him off

 **Nyma <3** ****  
**Today 7:38PM**   
Chill. Does he know yet?

 **Lance** ****  
**Today 7:39PM**   
No. And he’s not gonna.

 **Nyma <3** ****  
**Today 7:41PM**   
That’s fine I guess. But you two are dating, he’s bound to find out   
one way or another

 **Lance** ****  
**Today 7:42PM** _  
_ And he won’t. He can’t. It’ll mess him up.

It was as if Lance had personally dumped the Arctic ocean into his body, drowning him from the inside out with the icy water. He could swim, but his body was so cold he let himself drop. He is cheating on Keith. With this Nyma person, who knew about Keith but didn’t seem to mind Lance is a two-timing jerk.

Lance, the devil himself, rounded the corner from the bathroom. Keith hurriedly locked his phone and put it back where he found it. A weak part of him told him that there was a misunderstanding here, Lance could explain and clear everything up. The voice sounded kind of like Shiro.

He didn’t cause a scene, but there was obvious tension radiating over them.

“Hey.” Keith was going to stop this. “What are you doing tonight?”

“I’m with you? Oh! Later.” Lance swallowed his mouthful of pancakes and continued. “I’m going to my friend Nyma’s place to chill with a couple friends. She has _The Conjuring_ on DVD and we’re gonna watch it and drink some vodka she has leftover from last week’s party. You wanna come?”

Keith insides deflated. Okay, maybe it was a misunderstanding. But what was Lance hiding from him? “Sure, yeah. I’m not doing anything.”

“Lemme text her, it’d be rude to bring you over without her permission.” Lance pulled out his phone from under the crumpled napkin and started typing rapidly.

These were his friends he was always out with, the ones who were always taking up his time with him to do who knows what. The _It’ll mess him up_ threw him off. It was ominous, like a warning that a storm is coming. Lance was definitely hiding something from Keith now, and was intentionally making sure Keith will not find out. His friends knew apparently, but Keith wasn’t trusted with whatever dark secret Lance had. Maybe it was a date with Nyma,and he was texting so aggressively with her to quickly get a group together to make it seem like he was just doing a movie night with some friends, not another date after his own with Keith?

“She said it’s cool, I just have to bring OJ over.” Lance put his phone back down and dove back into his pancakes.

“Hey Lance?” Keith asked. He tried to keep the quivering from his voice.

“Hm?”

“If you had a secret, a big one, would you tell me?” He wanted to ask, but not seem obvious he had snooped through his phone. He wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight with the idea of Lance and this Nyma chick running around getting freaky behind his back.

Lance slowly put down his fork again, pancakes soggy with too much syrup and all the strawberries eaten long ago. He loved red fruit; apples, strawberries, cherries, cranberries, pomegranate. Keith bought him a bottle of cranberry juice once and Lance was over the moon. His roommates wouldn’t let him get the gallon jugs at the market because neither of them liked it and it was too much sugar for him to drink by himself.

“We all have secrets, don’t we?” Lance picked at Keith’s cold hash browns before he took a bite of the soggy bits. Keith didn’t stop him. “Some are bigger than others, depending on who you tell them too. I do have a secret, but I’m not ready to tell it yet. It’s not you.” Lance waved his hands frantically, something Keith noticed he did when he got nervous and started to ramble. “It’s just, I need to work up the courage to tell you and I haven’t. I want to, I really do, but I need to find the words to say it.”

Keith was a werewolf, and Lance was a human. Shiro and Adam made it work with so much honesty and trust, and Keith wants to follow their lead. But this is a two way road that they both needed to walk on toward each other. Lance wasn’t cheating then, just doing something that his friends knew but he, his boyfriend, didn’t. He hated feeling the bitter taste of jealousy in his mouth, but there was nothing he can do except give Lance a reason to trust him. His friends had time over their measly two months.

“How about a secret for a secret?” Keith said. “When we agree it’s time, we both confess. I’m sitting on something heavy, too. I would love to tell you, but it’s hard to say how you will react.”

“I want you to tell me, but we still have a lot to know about each other first, huh?”

Keith nodded. “It’s been two months, and I really, _really_ love being with you. I don’t want it to end because we can’t talk things out. My brother and his fiance are honestly my ideal relationship for us and-” Keith flushed red, realizing the implication of what he was saying.

Lance’s eyes were wide and unblinking, mouth gaped slightly. A sticky spot of syrup was on his chin and Keith wanted so much to wipe it off. “How about we pinky promise, to be honest and one day be _really_ honest, okay?”

He reached his tan hand across the table and extended his slim pinky. Keith wrapped his own shorter, much paler pinky around Lance’s and they shook their hands. He could feel how soft Lance’s skin was under his own. They didn’t let go immediately, but started to jerk their arm around the table, up and down, left and right with laughter on their lips. When they nearly knocked over their pot of coffee they finally released each other’s pinkies.

Lance reached across the table and laid his hand over Keith’s. He turned his hand over to lace their fingers together in a much stronger grip then when their pinkies were twined.

“Hey Keith? You make me feel like the luckiest guy around,” Lance said softly.

“Yeah, you do too.” Keith gripped his hand tighter, wanting to keep Lance’s hand within his own for as long as possible. He hoped Lance wasn’t going to slip away from under his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3 coming to u Halloween B)  
> main tumblr: canadiangothstalker  
> art tumblr: mirai-eats  
> twitter: mirai_eats


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be up like, a 16 days ago but oOPS. it was finished a while ago i just never got a chance to edit it. the last part is already done, but i need someone to look over that bc its all wink wonk. i have two sequel one shots in the making, one of which ill probably post during the weekend ish (sunday??) so look out for that, the second im busting out right now so dont hold your breath.  
> ive been hauling ass this nanowrimo but im tired from work all the tim eOTL im falling asleep now. i have a lot of stuff done, its just backlogged to be edited bc thats the worst part of it all. sorry this took so long, i promise ill get the last part up before the end of the month.

Lance loved learning new things about Keith. Like how he prefered to eat his cereal dry, was lactose intolerant on top of the chocolate allergy, and ate a spoonful of peanut butter as a snack at least once a day. He had a secret obsession with Florence and the Machine, which he tried to cover with his alternative rock music. He had a pair of Adidas slides he wore as much as possible, and with the nights getting chillier there might have been a couple late night Denny’s dates where Keith wore awful crew socks and basketball shorts with them. His favorite color was dark red, and wanted a tattoo of a sun on his pec. 

The furry thing, even though Lance had guessed, still sideswept him. He didn’t want Keith to think he was disturbed by it or anything. It was just a weird bonus that came along with the whole Keith package. He did his best to be attentive by asking Keith’s questions about the culture of it, what got Keith into it, why a dog, etc. Keith would answer slowly, hesitantly. Lance even did his own independent research to see what he could learn, so he may have conversations with Keith about his interests.

On the other hand, despite this little secret of Keith’s coming to light, he was acting. . .  suspicious? Not like Keith was acting weirder than usual, like he was regarding  _ Lance  _ with suspicion. He tried asking if Keith was worried he’d blabber about the furry thing, but Keith confirmed that there was nothing wrong. He said he had his own secret to tell Lance, and he’ll tell when Lance is ready to tell his. What if when Lance finally got the guts to tell Keith, Keith says he has a piss kink or something?

Just to be safe, he started doing research into BDSM culture. There was a lot going on, and Lance never even  _ considered  _ most of these things, but he’s willing to do just about anything for Keith. He’s hoping Keith would be willing to compromise with a lot of this, or at least won’t be into something as extreme as shibari. Lance could handle a little bondage, but that was to a whole new level he didn’t think he could do. At fifty-eight, Lance realized with a metaphorical slap to his face there is a lot he doesn’t know about.

Sex was great, he guessed. It was hard holding back around Keith. He wanted to just let go and enjoy it, but fear of hurting Keith made his already slow heartbeat freeze. It was difficult always making sure to shove Keith away, remember to close his eyes when he reached his peak. Baring fangs and flashing red eyes can’t be that much of a turn on, for most people that is. He would usually force Keith into a kiss, turn his head away, or bury his head into his neck. Moments like that, with Keith’s pulse so close to his aching fangs, he could definitely get past the overwhelming smell of dog and take a bite out of him. He couldn’t, shouldn’t. It’s been so long since Lance had taken blood from someone, and being so close to Keith made him feel that craving for the first time in a couple decades. 

“I’m hosting a Halloween party at my uncle’s house, you should come with Keith,” Allura told him one night during a shift at her shop. He’d work the counter for her, both the tea shop and witch shop upstairs, depending on where she wanted him that night. Currently he sat at a stool behind the witch shop counter. The little glass-stained window glowed with the residual twilight, filtering natural light with the candlelight and dim lamps she liked to illuminate the place in. 

“Hm? Oh sure.” He flicked a page of his textbook. There was very little counter space, overrun with boxes of cheaper crystals and herbs bundles for sale, candles, and the cheaper tarot cards. Behind him sat a glass case of expensive wands, rare herbs and ingredients, and crystals that are more often seen on jewelry than in a witch’s brew. “I don’t know what to wear. Should I dress like a sexy doctor again? Keith hasn’t seen it. He’d get a kick out of it.”

“No, don’t rewear a costume you  _ know  _ how tacky that it,” Allura sighed. She sat at a stool a little ways away at a cocktail table laden with a heavy velvet cloth and a crystal ball, shimmering with lavender smoke. She would tap a long, acrylic nail against the glass and sparks of gold would splatter in the mist. “I’m going to be a witch. Funny, right? Get a really big hat and my broom out, wear curled toed shoes and striped tights.”

“As generic as possible?” Lance grinned.

“Nah, the big nose is anti-semitic.”

Lance shot up. “Do you think I could be a generic vampire then? That would be super funny.” Plus, he could have sex with Keith and “accidentally” bare his fangs without worry. Maybe Keith had a fang kink?

“Ooh, get a cape with a big collar,” Allura giggled. “And have your hair slicked back.”

“I vant to szuck your  _ blood!”  _ Lance bared his actual fangs around his corny accent. Allura laughed harder. 

She slipped off her stool and came around the counter next to hip check Lance, giggles still spilling from her lips. “Will you bite Keith and make him your eternal lover?”

Lance froze. He didn’t. . . like to think about that. Allura sensed she’d hit a nerve and ceased her laughter. “Hey, I’m kidding, okay? Don’t get too wrapped up about the future.”

“Allura, I’m  _ immortal _ ,” he said softly. “Keith’s going to die in like fifty years. And I’m already fifty-eight.” He looked over at Allura, alarmed. “That wasn’t a long time. Even if this relationship lasts forever for him, it’ll only be a little bit for me. He’s going to get old and scraggly. His face is gonna sag, but his forehead is gonna get all scrunched up. He’s going to have a hunched back and knobbly hands and a croaky voice, and I’ll be like, twenty-four.”

“Does that matter,” Allura said, her voice was soft. “That he’d look like a prune?”

Lance stopped. “No, I’d still think he’s the cutest prune.”

“Let it be, it’s his choice to stay forever with you, or just his forever, okay?” She rubbed a soothing hand down his back. 

“I want to tell him then.” Lance felt stronger suddenly, firm with resolve. “I’ll tell him on Halloween. He’ll think I’m kidding, but I won’t be and then we can laugh about it later. If-” he swallows. “If it turns out okay.”

\---

Lance was  _ definitely  _ cheating on Keith. Last night while they were cuddled up in bed, Lance slipped out from under his arms and snuck out, only to return an hour later smelling wrong. Keith feigned sleep, but he was seething. Lance tucked his mostly nude body into his warm one, cold from the night air, but flushed with a warmth he didn’t want to think about. When he left, really early the next morning for a shift at Allura’s, Keith let himself cry. 

They were happy, weren’t they? Why was he doing this, was Keith not enough to sate him? He sniveled pathetically into his pillow, breathing ragged and head pounding with pain that was all thanks to Lance and his stupidly pretty face. Lance was the absolute worst person to make Keith believe he loved him and turned around to fuck someone else. 

He’s going to confront him ASAP about this. Keith is done stressing out, done smelling people on Lance that wasn’t his own. Fuck the pinky promise, Keith’s telling Lance he’s a werewolf and he’ll tear him apart if he doesn’t get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. Then maybe, he’ll let him go and take him out of his life forever. Resolved, he wiped his tear streaked face and took a deep, shuddering breath then headed downstairs for food. 

“Hey good-whoa oh my God,” Adam greeted Keith. It was a Saturday, and everyone was thankfully home for a “family” breakfast. Adam put down the morning paper and pushed his glasses up his nose when Keith came in looking like a trainwreck. “I heard you two last night and I assumed it was a good time, but you look like you guys hit lines of coke instead of each other’s butts.”

Keith crashed down on the couch next to Adam and tucked himself into his side. He wasn’t Shiro, but as his husband-to-be he was like a newly acquired brother. Adam draped an arm over his shoulder and drew him closer. Keith took a second to relax and breathe, taking in the smell of Adam’s body odor and aftershave. 

“Lance is cheating on me, and I don’t know with who,” Keith murmured pathetically into Adam’s bathrobe. Adam stiffened beside him.

“What’s going on?” He asked stiffly, a sour note to his tone.

“He’s dodgy about meeting with me, less dodgy than before but still really dodgy. Last night he left and came back smelling like someone else. He covers his face in public a lot, like he’s going to run into someone. It’s like he’s embarrassed about me or something! Am I an embarrassment?” He was crying again.

“Shh, no Keith you’re not. Are you going to talk to him about it?” Adam rubbed a big hand over his arms in soothing, tender strokes. Keith hesitated, then nodded solemnly. 

His heart hurt so much. The indisputable truth was sitting in Keith’s lap and he was not going to let Lance use him over and over again like this. The worst part? Lance is the most kind, attentive, loving boyfriend Keith has ever had and he would have been none the wiser if it weren’t for his heightened sense of smell. He could have figured Lance is just a weird guy with nocturnal habits and a lot of friends. How would he do it, anyway? Likely scenarios of Lance sneaking out to meet people with no faces, who’d touch him so tenderly and lay him down to bare his skin. Maybe if Lance wanted an open relationship, they could have talked it out, could have made a system where Keith was at least aware-

No. Keith can’t share. He can’t stand the idea of someone else touching what’s his. 

Keith took a deep, steadying breath before he spoke again. “I’m going to step away for a bit, cool my head before I confront him about this.”

Adam nodded. “That’d be smart. Don’t dive into this all emotional and end up messing it up when there wasn’t even a problem in the first place.”

“He just . . . he can just be so shady sometimes, you know?” Keith spoke softly, trying to feel the words on his tongue before he spoke. “I’m hoping that by some slim miracle this is really just a huge misunderstanding, that I’m overreacting.”

The next night, well past midnight, Keith got a two texts from Lance. One read that he made it home from work, and the other was an invitation as Lance’s plus one to Allura’s halloween party. Lance had been really busy the past couple weeks with midterms and work due to the extra hours Allura’s been giving him (or so he says). Keith only got to see him a handful of times in the month of October, but Lance swore he should be free by Keith’s birthday to join the festivities. 

**Lance** ****  
**Today 12:37am**   
Baby boy. Baby. You’re gonna be the big two four, how do you feel   
leaving 23-dom?

**Keith <3** ****  
**Today 12:38am**   
What lol

**Lance** ****  
**Today 12:38am**   
Asdfghjkl you know what I mean.    
You excited? 

**Keith <3** ****  
**Today 12:39am**   
I guess

**Lance** ****  
**Today 12:41am**   
What kind of response is that?!

**Today 12:41am**   
Tf do u even want

**Keith <3** ****  
**Today 12:42am**   
I don’t really need anything 

**Lance** ****  
**Today 12:42am**   
YES I NEED TO GET YOU  SOMETHING.   
TF DO YOU WANT

Keith thought about it for a moment. You to stop cheating on me? Het typed and retyped long messages, calling him out on his bullshit, before he remembered that he might be an ass, but Keith’s not gonna be that dick to break up over text with Lance. He debated on calling him, but the frantic vibrating of his phone cut off that train of thought.

Lance’s face filled the phone screen, an unflattering angle Keith had taken of Lance while he slept. His eyes were furrowed slightly and there was a slight frown to his pouty lips. Lance hated the angle, but Keith refused to delete it. Looking at it now it hurt his heart.

The phone was ringing long enough, threatening to go straight to voicemail. Steeling himself, Keith swiped the phone button and held it to his ear. “What’s up?”

“I’m online shopping right now what do you want for your birthday?!” Lance’s voice cracked through the receiver.

“Uh, you don’t need to get me anything.” It would just be more stuff to remind him of Lance when they break up.

“Do you want chocolate shaped like my anus? I know you like to eat me out, now you can eat my ass on the go,” Lance suggested. “I’d get it in white chocolate so you can actually eat it.”

He wrinkled his nose at the thought. “No thanks.”

“How about matching underwear? I have a friend and her and her boyfriend have a monthly box that comes in the mail and it’s matching socks and underwear sets and I don’t know about you, but that sounds cute as fuck,” Lance babbled.

Keith couldn’t bring himself to keep the sour taste in his mouth, Lance’s voice washed it away with sweet tea on a summer day. “If you really want to get me something, I want to liven up my space. Also there’s a sweater at Target I’ve been eyeballing, I could give you the web number.”

“Yes please!” Lance cheered. There was a moment of silence where Lance clicked around on his computer. “Okay, what is it.”

“Oh, uh. I don’t know the number I’ll text it to you.”

Lance groaned. “Okay. What about livening up your space?”

Keith looked around his room. It was near barren and a little depressing. A queen sized bed took up the central space with twin nightstands, a desk in the corner that was heaped with laundry, a dresser, bookcase, and a single Star Wars poster. It was okay, but Lance liked to point out how sad his room is. It’s not like Lance had ever invited him over to see his supposed chic room, FaceTiming could only show so much. He kind of regret telling Lance his secret wish to clean and put decor in his room now, because if- when- they broke up, he’ll have a stylish little reminder leftover. 

“I don’t know,” he said slowly. “Get a chair for the corner, maybe a rug or some fancy picture on the wall. A cactus or hanging plant or something. Nothing totally useless, but like, simple.”

“Hm, I’ll look around. Text me the sweater, I wanna get it for you.”

They talked a little longer before Keith had to hang up to go to bed. Lance bid him goodnight cheerfully with a kiss he blew into the phone. Keith hung up feeling with bubbles of sunshine in his belly that popped with a bitter taste.

\---

Keith’s birthday was nice. Really nice. Lance stayed over the night before and he woke up to Lance palming him through his sleep pants and nibbling at his neck. Shiro made him a nice pancake breakfast, having taken the day off to take Keith out to celebrate. Lance stayed for breakfast, unaware of the hostility radiating off of Shiro as compliments about the food bounced harmlessly off Shiro’s seething exterior. Lance ducked out around nine to head to class, a kiss to Keith’s cheek and a promise to see him that night. He pulled up his hood and ran as fast as he could to his car, shielded like it was raining cats and dogs outside even though it was just a little cloudy out, a little chilly. Keith glared after Lance’s retreating tail lights. 

Tomorrow was unfortunately the full moon, and he wanted to blame his sour mood and hyper aggression on that, but he knew deep in his core that this was the slimy feeling that’s been coiling in his gut for a couple weeks now. 

“You haven’t talked to him, have you?” Shiro asked, saddling up beside Keith in the doorway.

“No,I haven’t.” Keith sighed and shut the front door. 

“When do you plan to confront him?” 

“After the full moon.” He came to this resolve recently. He was tired of sitting on this information, but he needed to go into this with a clear head, not muddled with the full moon fever.

“Did you also tell him you can’t see him tonight, ‘cause we’re going up to the national park to transform?”

“Oh  _ fuck.” _

\---

Lance sighed and slumped deeper into the couch. The TV was on, loud, and on some grainy, local station that played an old show from the early 90s _.  _ A glass of blood with a wildly curly straw and topped with an umbrella, the rim lined with sugar hung in his lax hand. His face was soaked in cracked, yellow-ish mud that smelled like earth and honey. 

“What are you doing here?” Hunk interrupted, coming out from his and Pidge’s shared bedroom.

“Doing a mask, drinking blood but like, fancy. You?” Lance said.

“Isn’t it Keith’s birthday? Don’t you have a dinner tonight with his family at that high rise restaurant?”

“Yeah. But Keith cancelled,” Lance sighed and took a long sip of his drink. “He forgot he and Shiro were going on a trip tonight, so we’re going after Halloween. Can I get some vodka and sweet and sour in this? I don’t want to be sober tonight.”

“You have class tomorrow.”

“And work. Gimme some, I’m miserable without my boyfriend.”

Hunk took Lance’s half drunk drink and took it with him to the kitchen and started pulling bottles from the cabinet. “He and Shiro go out an awful lot hiking, don’t you think?”

“They like to hike, I respect that. Do we have Grenadine still?”

“Yeah we do. And I dunno dude, what if he’s like, seeing someone else?”

Lance sat up. “Don’t say shit like that, I respect Keith and trust him. He’s not out there dicking down other vampires.”

Hunk shrugged. “As an alchemist I gotta look at everything from all perspectives, also I have so much anxiety it makes me scared for you.”

“Then don’t go around saying so many unnecessary things, dude. You’re freaking me out.” Lance swatted at Hunk’s reaching arms. “Don’t hug me, you made me nervous!”

“I thought you love and trust him!”

“Not if you say shit like that to my anxious brain!”

Hunk huffed off, back to the kitchen with Lance’s drink to spruce it up (hopefully with something strong). 

The timer went off on Lance’s phone, and he rolled off the couch to wash off his mask and soak his skin with a rose-scented toner. His skin felt smooth and fresh, and hoped Keith will be back to rub his calloused hands over his baby soft cheeks soon. 

He got shitfaced with Hunk that night, which was a mistake at four AM when he clocked into work and got busy stocking the bakery counter for Allura. It didn’t matter though, because he managed to completely forget what Hunk had idly mentioned last night. 

He’s felt Keith pulling away, becoming more hesitant to touch. Their love making had turned into plain sex to satisfy their needs, and Lance hated every second of it. Not Keith being naked and helping him feel good part, but the disinterest Keith was feeling. Lance came, but he came unsatisfied in the deepest way. 

Their schedules got busy after Keith got back, the weekend they usually reserved to spend time together was booked with Lance making excuses to get his head on straight before he saw Keith and Keith doing his part to stay out of Lance’s hair. It hurt a bit, that Keith didn’t really put up a fight to see him more. In fact, a sour looked crossed his face over Facetime that Lance saw was more like sadness than anything. It punched a hole through his heart.

Tuesday they FaceTimed for a couple hours, but the air was tense. They made plans to meet up at Allura’s Halloween party. Lance tried, tried to hard, to open his mouth during the tense, awkward silence that dominated the call and ask what was wrong.

He never got the chance.

\---

Keith adjusted his belt as they approached the Halloween party. The street was full of high-rise houses, all big and unique with long drives and tall fences. Hordes of children swarmed the neighborhood of all ages and neighborhoods, hoping for a good haul. The air smelt of cheap plastic and artificial fog. Shiro walked next to him in a vintage Batman costume, with fake muscles atop his real muscles. Adam dressed as a vintage Robin, bare legs  covered in goosebumps from the chilly, night air. He felt lame in his cop costume, but the Poe Dameron costume was fresh out of his size. 

The house, beyond the iron gates and the long drive that circled around a statue of a lion, was old and beautiful- more like a castle than an upper class mansion in the suburbs. It looked like something from a period drama a rich family would live in. The Halloween decorations were intense; fake spider webs and tombstones littered the lawn, and the entryway was shielded off from the outside where a strobe light and fog machine threw them into a distorted world with faux zombie hands reaching for them and recorded screams in their ears. A looming figure sat in the porch, with a bowl of candy.

“Good evening you three, take some candy.” The man with a thick, orange mustache passed them the bowl. They picked out a piece each and he waved them through. Behind them a gaggle of children in costumes came tumbling and screaming onto the porch, with shouts of “Trick or treat!” Their voices faded away to the throbbing music inside the house. 

The doorway had a host of black streamers they pushed through, and pumpkin lights set off a golden glow through the fogged air. The bass was heavier inside, the lights pulsed with the sound. Skeletons hung from the ceiling by the cobwebbed chandelier. The house was packed with unrecognizable people in plastic costumes, painted in dollar store paint, and smelled of rubbery masks and sweat. I was cloying and heady, and made Keith’s head spin. Shiro next to him pursed his lips at the odor, he himself not smelling any better in his plastic mask. 

“There you are!” Lance’s voice was barely heard over the hard bass, a remix of the Addams’ Family theme song. Lance wrapped a gangly arm around Keith’s waist and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Keith tried not to physically cringe, the smell of another wafted above the stench of everyone else. “Nice costume, babe. Are you gonna arrest me later?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Keith gave Lance a once over, from his slicked back hair and pointed, high collar down to his shiny shoes. Lance flashed him a grin, canines sharp to a sparkling point in the neon light. Keith gulped. 

“If you were gonna be a vampire, I would have done another mythical being,” Keith joked. “Like a werewolf.” That was a little close to home, but Lance is going to find out soon anyway. 

Lance threw back his head and laughed, fake blood made two red dots on his neck to imitate bite marks. His laugh was boisterous and loud, a red cup in his hand and flush high on his cheeks gave away his already clouded state. “Are you gonna eat me me up? What if I was little red riding hood, and you’re a werewolf next time?”

Keith didn’t want to think there was going to be a next time. He was going to end it now, tonight. 

That moment didn’t come soon enough. Lance dragged him everywhere around the party, quickly losing sight of Shiro and Adam. Allura, in a tacky, over-large witch hat and striped stockings, was standing guard over a metal bucket of jungle juice. The same juice Lance stuck his whole cup in to take a scoop of juice instead of using the ladle like an absolute animal, which was rich since Keith was literally an animal sometimes. There were spider-shaped gummies in the juice, which Keith found hilarious and disgusting. 

For a couple hours, Keith set his anxiety onto the back burner and let himself be dragged around the party by Lance, who was getting more and more drunk as the night wore on. Keith talked to so many new people and introduced left and right as Lance’s boyfriend. For a little while there, Keith pretended this wasn’t going to all crash and burn soon. Lance was stumbling around next to him, laughter loose and unfiltered. Keith let himself relax, jungle juice pumping through his system. 

Keith caught sight of Adam and Shiro heavily making out in the kitchen at about eleven o’clock when he went to refill his and Lance’s drinks. A stray hand of Shiro’s had worked perverse fingers along the elastic line of the tiny briefs Adam wore, bright green and shimmering polyester under the painfully bright kitchen light. Keith pulled himself away from the scene.

Lance had found himself wormed between two unfamiliar people, but hung off them with a familiarity. With a sharp sniff, he smelled something that was awfully familiar.

The guy, although cute and sort of Keith’s type with droopy eyes and a dopey smile, wore a Mr. Incredible costume, the mask pushed up into his blond hair and red cup sat relaxed at his grinning, thin lips, a flush high on his tanned cheeks. The girl next to him, blonde hair wrapped in a striped bandana and thigh high boot-clad leg of her pirate costume was wrapped around Lance. Her own red cup raised above their heads to prevent spillage. Lance was squished between the two in a Lance sandwich, grinning ear to ear and not at all concerned over how little space there was between them.

Their scents wafted around Lance in a heady haze, an odor that Keith has smelled before lingering on Lance’s skin after he told him with shifty eyes he had run errands.

Keith snapped. He slammed the cups on the table next to him and marched over to where Lance was being  _ fondled  _ by the two strangers. Her taloned hands were drawing patterns onto his chest, and Keith didn’t know if he wanted to break her fingers or crack Lance’s ribs.

He chose for the latter, and grabbed Lance’s stupid vest and dragged him out the back door with his protests lost in the heavy bass and unfamiliar bodies shielded with familiar masks. The back porch was strung in violet fairy lights with hand-carved jack-o-lanterns was the only light outside, save for the roaring fire table that cackled within a circle of people who’d huddled around the light with a joint being passed between them. The smell of weed and vomit was strong out here and Keith pulled Lance passed this and down the deck steps into the large garden, down one of the twisting paths that were also decorated in more fairy lights and skeletons. A pop up ghoul that was motion activated and screamed with recorded laughter almost scared the anger and piss out of him after a wrong turn. Another wrong turn brought him to a couple already half undressed, breasts bare to the chilly night air and breaths hot against skin. Keith hurriedly stepped back down the path. 

Lance had stopped protesting, had stopped asking slurred questions. His breath stank of jungle juice, his skin of sweat and too many people. He let himself be limply dragged, a smile on his chapped lips and haze to his eyes was thinking of something similar to the couple that were nearly naked somewhere back down the path. 

Keith stopped with a heated breath at a secluded corner, on a stone bench under a bare arch of withered vines. A statue of a horse, surrounded by a bed of dead roses sat under the canopy of lanterns laid in front of them. The bass from house, accompanied by a swell of drunken cheers, was only a steady pulse in the background- a heartbeat to the party.

They sat their catching their breaths for a moment, Lance having sobered up a bit on the trek out here. His cape was askew on his shoulders, a lock of sticky, gelled hair fell stiffly on his forehead. He caught on quickly this wasn’t going to be a horny, drunk makeout in the depths of Coran’s garden. “What’s up?”

“You’re cheating on me, aren’t you?” Straight for the throat, like he does with a small, weak animal. Lance was a rabbit to him, a guilty, horny rabbit about to face his fangs and claws.

Lance stiffened next to him. “Why would you say that?”

“There’s. . . there’s a lot you do that indicates that you’re having an-an affair.” He couldn’t say it. He’s already gotten this far, why hasn’t Lance fessed up? Why is he playing innocent, he knows he’s already lost.

“Like what?” He said slowly, tasting the sour words before he spoke them.

“You’re suspicious.”

Lance turned to face Keith fully, completely sober now and had an eyebrow arched high. “What makes you think I’m cheating on you? I still can’t believe one person likes me back, let alone a second one at the same time.”

“So you  _ are  _ cheating on me.” Keith clenched his fists. He removed the stupid cop hat and ran a hand through his damp hair, thick with sweat. He needed to do something with his shaking hands.

“Why would I fucking cheat on you, Keith?” There was a tremor to his voice, an anger barely checked. “I like you way too much to even consider. Don’t you- don’t you trust me at all?”

Keith hesitated, then shook his head. “You’re still hiding something from me. You never let me come over, and you keep shit from me all the time. I’m supposed to be your partner, and yet you disappear off the radar sometimes and act shady when we’re in public. Like- like you’re  _ ashamed  _ to be seen with me.” Don’t you dare cry, Kogane.

Lance choked. “Wha-” There was a tremor in his voice. Keith couldn’t bare to look. This it. This is going to be their break up. “What the fuck made you think like that? I’m, God Keith I would fucking never.”

It wasn’t enough. He’s going to scare Lance off once and for all, get him away and out of his life. 

“Because I can smell them all over your fucking skin, Lance!” He snapped. There’s no going back now. Hurt and anger bubbled on the surface of Keith’s skin, burying the goosebumps from the night air in hot aggression. “You smelled like  _ them  _ sometimes, of other people who aren’t me and are getting close enough to leave traces of themselves on your skin.”

There was a furrow to Lance’s brow, a confusion in his blue eyes. He doesn’t get it. “Is-is this a furry thing, or-?”

“There was  _ never  _ a furry thing, Lance! Don’t you get it?” He sprung to his feel and whirled around, eyes glowing deep indigo, and ears sharpened and prickled with fresh fur. His jaw hurt from his teeth elongating and sharpening. His words came out muffled. “It was a cover. I’m a werewolf. The hiking trips I take with Shiro are me and him transforming for the full moon, the time you caught me half transformed like this-” he waved to the ears and tail- “Was an accident and Shiro thought of that ridiculous cover on the spot to protect us, to protect you from this secret. I can smell it all over you Lance, you’re cheating on me with who knows how many people.”

There was a heavy silence between them. Lance, flushed under the warm lights, was staring unabashedly at Keith’s twitching ears. His eyes darted over the sharp fangs (which unfortunately dripped drool down his shirt, his human mouth unable to contain them properly) and elongated claws that twitched under his calculated gaze.

“I’m a vampire,” Lance said, nonchalantly, as if they were discussing the weather and not how Keith technically shouldn’t exist. Anger flared white-hot. He couldn't believe the nerve of him!

“This isn’t a fucking joke!” He snapped his sharp teeth mere inches from Lance’s nose. His eyes twitched. “This isn’t special effects makeup, this is who I am!”

“And I’m a vampire.” Lance ignored the mouthful of teeth about to rip his face off and tugged at his upper lip. The fang prosthetics he wore were top notch, glued to his dazzling white teeth as if they were-

“Are you shitting with me right now? I can rip you apart limb from limb and you’re acting like it’s some practical joke you can brush off?” He was seething. 

“Give i’ a tug.” Lance spoke around his peeled back lip. “Jus’ no’ ‘oo har’. They’re my ‘eeth.”

Tentatively, Keith reached forward with a clawed hand and gave the tooth a yank. It didn’t budge, but Lance rocked forward with the motion with a small yelp. He released his lip and ran his tongue over the teeth. The fangs were gone, retracted back into his gums. Looking at them closer, they were unusually sharp. Keith put away his teeth, claws, and tail. The ears stayed perked on his head and teeth kept a little too sharp, so Lance won’t forget he’s still on thin fucking ice.

“You’re probably smelling the blood, dude. Like I said, I’d never cheat on you, but the blood I drink can leave a residue on my skin until it’s time for my next feeding.”

“The weird hours you’re out? And how you try and cover up when we go out together?” It was all clicking into place. Of  _ course  _ he was a vampire.

“I get the nastiest sunburns if I’m not careful. Love you and love our little walks and errands, but I can get serious blisters if I’m not careful.” Lance casually sprawled across the cold, stone bench. Danger averted, he relaxed in front of Keith.

“And how come you never let me over?”

“I have a fridge full of blood and I technically don’t have a bed. ‘Cause I don’t sleep that much, you know? Have you- have you never met a vampire before?” Lance asked that slowly, a hint of disbelief in his tone.

“Have you never met a werewolf before?” Keith shot back. He honestly thought he was a furry first, especially considering he’s also a supernatural creature of the night like himself.

“I could have met one and not known it.” Lance raised his hands defensively. 

Keith laughed. A full out, boisterous laugh. “We’ve been dating for how long, and didn’t even know about this teeny, tiny important fact about each other?”

“God, and Allura knows. Did she know we didn’t know and wanted to watch us burn, or did she genuinely think we knew and were just being idiots?” Lance leaned back, all traces of his drunken state only left to the red hue to his cheeks and glazed, blue eyes. He scooted over and pat the seat next to him. It was still cool to the touch under the polyester of Keith’s pants when he sat.

“This explains a lot, actually. Why you’re like this.” Keith waved an awkward hand over Lance’s prone form. 

Lance arched a trimmed brow. “Vamp-ish?”

Keith shrugged. “I guess. Is that the deep, dark secret you wanted to tell me? That you’re a vampire?”

“I was scared you’d freak out on me, but also I figured you’d think it’s really cool based off of what media has told you about vampires and you would have still stuck with me for a while, then realized how boring it is and left me for some human who could grow old with you.”

“Most werewolves don’t live past their thirties,” Keith said. He could feel the soft warmth of Lance through his costume, fold lines still in his blue shirt. It dawned on him that the warmth he felt was artificial to Lance, fleeting in that it will only take the blood to makes its course through Lance’s system before he returned to his usual cool temperature. 

“You guys are a violent lot, huh,” Lance stated. He wasn’t looking at Keith, his eyes glued to the fairy lights strung above their heads to the infinite night sky beyond. The moon was only half full, past it’s full prime and heading toward the dark, new moon that won’t give a single trace of forgiving light. “Always fighting for territory and stuff, right?”

Keith nodded. “Not all of us, but the more in touch with their wolves alphas are more likely to go on rampages and start tearing apart anyone who crosses their paths. We’re not aggressive, usually. Passionate, maybe. Anger is just easiest to show.” He froze. “Lance. . . how old are you?”

“I’m a baby.”

“Like, minor baby, or baby vampire? Or- what the fuck does that mean?”

Lance snorted back a laugh. He was still weighed with alcohol to put as much enthusiasm to his words. “Born a vampire, both parents are pure blooded so I’m as vampire as you can get. Just turned fifty-eight over the summer.”

Keith jerked up from his spot to stare horrified at Lance. Fifty-eight?! “You were born that long ago?”

“Dude, I’m a baby. A full-fledged, all powerful vampire is usually at least five hundred. And I’m assuming you’re actually twenty-four?”

“Wolves don’t age like you guys. We die like humans, but are more likely to get killed on a full moon. I’m only half, my mother being pure werewolf and my dad human. I’m a lot smaller and less mean than the full-blooded wolves, and not like Shiro, either”

“. . . So you’re big bulky brother is also. . .?”

“He was turned. He’s brother by name and by law, that’s it.” He stopped, realizing there was still an unanswered question.

“If you’re not cheating on me, why do you always smell like those two who were hanging off you earlier? Huh?” The possessive streak in him, the deeper instincts that drove to mark his territory and attack anyone who touched that was _ his  _ drove a knife in his gut and twisted it.

Lance shrugged. “They’re human, but they got in to the clan and are promised immortality if they serve us after so many years. They donate their blood a lot, if we desire something a little more fresh. It won’t turn them, not without draining them dry and forcing their dying breath to drink our blood. It feels good for them, like sex and cocaine all at once. Do you-” Lance stopped and furrowed his brows, a pout on his lips. Something mischievous glinted in his evil eyes. “Are you  _ jealous  _ of my blood donors?”

Keith flushed. “Absolutely not.” He was caught. 

“You totally are, oh my God.” Lance giggled into his hand. “You’re mad because I smell like them a lot. Is this a werewolf thing? You need me to smell like you? Gotta mark your territory?”

Keith stiffened. “Yes.” His voice was rough.

Lance’s harsh giggled cut off with a choke. “I hope that doesn’t mean peeing on me. As much as I like you, that’s crossing so many lines I-”

He never got to finish his sentence. Keith roughly grabbed his face and pulled him into a searing kiss, all teeth and tongue and hard hands holding the tender skin of his cheeks as close as he can get. Lance moaned into his mouth, lips opening up to let Keith’s probing tongue in. The kiss turned hot and deep within seconds, hands turned to harsh gropes in which neither of them held back on their supernatural strength, fully knowing the other could take it.

They were drowning, drowning in the taste and smell of one another. Keith bit harshly into Lance’s lip, who shuddered and groaned in response. Lance dug his long fingers into Keith’s arms, his shoulders, his back; gripped hard enough to break any normal mortal’s bones. But Keith could take it. It was frantic, hot- the slide of tongues and lips and teeth pulled moans and heavy gasps from each other. 

Keith tugged Lance atop his lap to straddle his thighs. Lance grinned wickedly against his mouth, fangs pricked his lower lip like a threat. Keith shuddered, hips rolled up to Lance’s heat. He rolled down to meet Keith’s thrusts, the both of them moaned into their open-mouthed kiss that turned into less kissing and more breathlessly moaning into their mouths. Keith grabbed Lance’s slender hips and pulled him down closer, harder. He could feel Lance’s arousal pressed up against his own through their tacky Halloween costumes. 

A stray hand traced up Lance’s front and pulled down the plastic medallion he wore around his neck. The cheap ribbon snapped and was dropped to the ground. The ugly, ruffle cravat was next, followed by the buttons to his red “velvet” vest and the tiny buttons of his shirt. His lips latched onto Lance’s neck and bit hard kisses into the tan skin. Lance whined.

Keith’s back was starting to hurt sitting up like this, and his ass was falling asleep on the stone bench with Lance’s weight pressed into him. To solve this problem, Keith hoisted Lance up by the thighs and threw them on the grassy ground. He dropped one knee between Lance’s thighs to bracket one leg, pressing a knee firmly into Lance’s hardness and to rub his own against Lance’s thigh. Lance kneened and whined into the open air, his clothes hanging off his chest as Keith moved from his neck down his chest, leaving a trail of love bites and actual bite marks. Lance scratched along Keith’s back and up into his hair that’s fallen out of it’s ponytail at the nape of his neck. Lance ripped the rest of the hair out and tangled the long locks through his fingers. 

“I’m gonna blow you and eat you out so good,” Keith said between nibbles on Lance’s sternum. “Gonna taste every inch of skin, mark every bit I can because you’re  _ mine.” _

“Mmh that’s so hot,” Lance moaned out. Keith peeked up, brain hazy with a hot fog that only cleared just enough to drink in Lance’s face. His lips were red and swollen, slick with spit, and eyes glaze and bright. The flush on his cheeks was hotter than Keith’s ever seen it, skin warm under his blazing fingertips. The vampire thing definitely explained why Lance’s skin was always so cold, even during sex. 

“I’m gonna fuck you, too.” Keith moaned. He bit hard onto Lance’s nipple, who jerked up and arched his back with a sharp gasp. “Take my time and fuck you good and hard into the ground. You’ll stumble back to the party all fucked out and covered in grass and dirt, but you’ll smell like me and everyone will know who did that to you.”

“Come back up here and fucking kiss me,” Lance said. His voice was quivering in the corners, shaking with arousal. Lance ground his hips up to meet Keith’s, squirmed underneath him to find more friction. 

Keith gave it to him. He took a hand away from bruising his handprints into his hips and pressed his palm into Lance’s tented arousal. The steady grind of his palm made Lance twitch and jerk up closer, pressed himself harder for more friction. Lance groaned and moaned, the sweet sounds he made better than anything he’s made before in bed.

“Do you like it hard?” Keith asked, barely above a whisper. “We’ve always done things so. . . soft? I was always holding back, afraid I’ll break you.”

“I can take it,” Lance gasped. “I’ve been holding back, too. I thought I’d snap your neck or break your spine, but can you take it?”

“Lance.” Keith leaned back up to look Lance straight in the eyes. “I’ve been wanting to fuck you screaming into the mattress for a while now. I want to mark every inch of your skin with my own mouth and claws.” After the words left his mouth, Keith realized how fucked it sounded. Lance might be able to take the pain, but that doesn’t mean he was into it.

“Oh fuck, I’m into that shit,” Lance groaned out. “I wanna be plowed down my your dick, dude. We’ve been too soft what the fuck. Fuck me into oblivion, I want to lose the feeling in my legs.”

Keith didn’t hesitate to attack Lance’s mouth again, hands diving to untuck Lance’s shirt and undo the buckled of his pants. They kissed, hard and hot and uncaring of their teeth.Lance’s zipper came down, and Lance started unbuttoning Keith’s shirt with nimble fingers-

“DON’T YOU DARE FUCK IN MY UNCLE’S GARDEN, YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKING WALNUTS!” A shout broke the horny spell over them. Keith tumbled down atop Lance and whipped his head around to find Allura, half out of the hedge wall and furious. 

“Wha-Allura oh my God it’s not what it looks like,” Lance squeaked. He tried pulling the edges of his shirt back over his nude, marked chest.

“You guys are pulling your dicks out in this sacred space! I had my  _ childhood  _ in this garden!” She shrieked. “Get your clothes back on and get the  _ fuck  _ out of here before I curse your dicks off!”

They scrambled up, grabbing all their fallen clothes and booked it out through the garden. The nude couple was gone from their little nook, and another couple was hurriedly getting dressed at the entrance to the winding garden. Lance barely pulled back on his shirt, his vest unbuttoned and askew. His plastic medallion was missing and the cravat was shoved into his pocket. He looked like a sexed up wreck. 

“Maybe we should do this at home,” Lance suggested as they stumbled back into the house. “You know, where we can get lube and an actual bed.”

Keith nodded. “Let’s go back to your place then.” He grabbed Lance’s hand and pulled him through the party. He passed Shiro and Adam on the way out, Shiro’s mask missing and a blooming hickey on his neck. Shiro gave them a thumbs up when he noticed their disarray states and Adam shot them a cheeky grin.

They emerged from the party, out the decked out porch and down the drive toward Lance’s car parked behind the house, hand in hand. He stared at Lance’s back as he walked slightly behind him to admire the pale moonlight that highlighted the mess of his gelled hair.

He gave Lance’s lukewarm hand a soft squeeze. Lance craned his head back to throw Keith a soft smile.

Yeah, Keith thought, he liked learning new things about his boyfriend. He let out a soft sigh of relief and thanked whatever god out there that Lance was just a bloodsucking demon of the night and not cheating on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter they fuck


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck but it's kinky

“Wait, let me get this straight,” Keith laughed. “You  _ sweat?” _

“A lot. It’s like someone oiled me up in the worst way possible. Stop laughing! We spread that rumor so people wouldn’t laugh!” Lance snapped.

“Okay, what else can you do?” 

Lance hummed thoughtfully. “I can float, uh, I can get nutrients from food, but I need blood to survive. Um, boats and bridges make me uncomfortable and I and my family consider ourselves Catholic despite the fact we can never step into a church.”

“Whoa, you can  _ float _ ?” There was a child-like wonder in Keith’s eyes. To indulge him, Lance’s next step was taken to the air. He hovered along next to Keith, whose eyes were wide and mouth agape. 

“I can’t fly like Superman or anything, just sort of hover up by the ceiling. Guess so I can hunt for prey?” Lance touched back down on the ground at the entrance of his apartment. Keith looped his hand around Lance’s arm as if to keep him grounded. “What about you, babe? Any untold mysteries of the werewolf pop culture never taught me?”

Keith shrugged. “I can transform at will, but because I’m half it hurts a lot. Full moon nights last three to four days because the human eye and my internal wolf clock perceive the moon as full for longer than a night, so I’m forced to transform.”

Lance pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door. “What’s it like being a wolf?”

“It’s. . . exhilarating. Everything’s sharper, clearer. Nothing stresses me out. For a night I can live without my human worries. It’s a literal pain in the ass, but it’s sort of like my yoga. It lets me let go of things and be free for a bit.” 

They stumbled through the front door of the apartment, kicking off their shoes at the entryway. Lance peeled off his cape and tossed it over the back of the armchair, heading straight for the kitchen for a glass of water and a bag of blood. He had just fed earlier that day, but alcohol always made him digest it faster. It took a lot to get him really hammered, but he drank enough jungle juice tonight to leave him a little heavy footed and mucked up in the brain. He could tell his words were slurring still, but he was doing his best to speak as straight as possible with Keith when all his tongue wanted to do was lay heavy in his mouth. He filled up two glasses of water and filled a third with blood from the fridge. 

Keith was sitting stiffly on the couch, eyes roving over the decor. Lance handed him a glass of water and plopped down next to him with a sigh. His glass of blood on the other side of the couch, unsure of how Keith would react at the gross habit. He chanced a glance and Keith didn’t appear phased at all. Instead, his head was quirked in an adorable tilt with a question on his brow.

“What’s up?” Lance said and took a sip of the blood. 

“Does it taste good?” Keith asked.

“Tastes pretty sweet to me, but not like sickeningly so. I know you guys think it tastes like pennies, but that’s what animal blood tastes like to me. I’ll drink it if I have to, but I don’t like it.” Lance wrinkled his nose at the thought of the gross, coppery taste of pig’s blood. 

Keith sniffed the air and cringed. “This is what I always smell on you, huh?”

Lance quirked a brow. “Yeah? Do you not like it?”

“Not a bit, but there’s nothing I can do to curb your blood drinking habit, huh?”

“Maybe you’ll just have to hide the odor with something else.” Lance winked and took a long drink of water, then another sip of blood. He was already feeling better, the fog in his head cleared a bit more.

Keith’s eyes trailed down Lance’s body and snapped back up to hold Lance’s gaze. “What if you drank my blood?”

Huh. He hadn’t thought about that. “Hm, I don’t know. I really don’t know much about werewolves.” As supernatural beings, they liked to keep themselves secret from society, but due to being so secretive about their species, no one knew much about the other. Lance really only knows about witches, vampires, and fairies, and knew beings like sirens, werewolves, centaurs, and ghouls existed, but knew very little about. The rest he wasn’t sure about.

“You said it feels like sex, right? Better than sex being drunk from by a vampire?” There was a heady look in Keith’s eyes that Lance knew exactly what he was trying to get out of this.

“Do you want me to drink from you from now on so I’ll never smell like anyone but you, and you will get a good orgasm out of it?” Bullseye. Keith made a face that indicated Lance was totally right.

“I mean, we can try? I’m down for a little biting.” Keith tugged at the collar of his cop costume nervously. “Maybe even a lot of biting?”

“Do you have a fang kink?” Right again. Keith took in a sharp breath. 

“ _ Yes.  _ I like. . . teeth? Yeah, I want to bite you, mark you as my own, but also I kind of- kind of like the idea of you marking me up, too. And claws, you don’t- do you have claws?”

Lance shook his head. “Do you want to scratch me up, too?”

Keith hesitated, then nodded. “Not like a scratching post just like those scratch marks on your back from when I grip you too hard or indents in your hips when pin you down and fuck into you or-” he cut off with a bright blush. “But I won’t do it if you don’t want to. I’d never hurt you if you don’t like it. I mean, I won’t hurt you hurt you, but-”

“Dude, I can heal a broken bone in three days with enough blood in me, what're a few teeth and scratch marks?”

Keith’s pupils dilated, his hands twitched toward Lance. Lance put down his glasses of blood and water and shifted to face Keith. He hoped to God that he didn’t just let a good cup of A positive go to waste for wolf blood to taste exactly as it smells. Which was to say, like a wet dog out in the woods. He carefully leaned forward, not letting his eyes stray from Keith’s. He could hear the blood rushing through his veins, his heartbeat sped up in anticipation. Lance let his fangs click into place as he drew nearer to Keith’s bare neck, opened his mouth wide. He knew his eyes were red, like the blood in the cup next to him. Keith’s breath caught in his throat.

Lance kissed his neck. Gently, tenderly. He traced a soft path of sweet kisses up his throat and trailed along his jaw. Keith was rigid under his ministrations, clearly nervous, but was doing his best to not show it.

“Loosen up a bit,” Lance murmured into Keith’s neck. “It’ll hurt less.”

“I thought you said it doesn’t hurt!” Keith hissed.

“Initially it does! Once my venom gets in you, yeah you’ll probably have a pretty good orgasm.”

Keith worried his bottom lip, then said, “Does it feel good for you too? Like, sexually?”

Lance pulled back slightly and leveled his gaze with Keith’s. “I’m not sure what werewolf blood will do to me, what drinking  _ your  _ blood will do to me.”

Keith’s eyes drooped and lips parted to let his tongue lip his lower lip. He could feel Keith’s temperature rising with his arousal. 

“Lay back and relax, it’s just a slight pinch.” Lance pushed Keith back against the couch and crawled closer to get a better angle to pull him into a deep kiss. Their tongues met in the wet heat of their mouths with a muffled moan. Keith was always so warm, but like this, his body was burning hot and it seared Lance’s chilled skin. The blood had brought him some warmth, but somehow it wasn’t nearly as nice as Keith’s. They kissed hard and deep, a wet slide of their tongues and hot breaths against panting lips. Hands strayed to grope, stroke, caress the others’ body to pull them nearer, closing the heated space between them.

Lance pulled away from the kiss to wetly lick and nip a trail up his jaw to his ear and sucked on the lobe. Keith shuddered under his hands, melting into putty with the attention to his sensitive ears. Lance traced a hot trail back down Keith’s burning neck to where his pulse beat louder and closer to his skin and sucked a bruising kiss into it. Keith arched and threw his head back with a moan. A hot hand came down to grasp at Lance’s butt. He shuddered, the skin there sensitive to the touch and Keith abused that knowledge. 

There was no warning before Lance bit down on Keith’s neck. He cried out and twitched under Lance’s grasp, holding Keith’s shoulders to the couch so he wouldn’t move around too much with sharp teeth buried in his neck. The cry quickly turned into a moan when Lance began to suck and he knew the endorphins were being pumped into Keith’s arteries. They had a numbing effect, like a buzz on the skin that triggered and arousal. Vampire bites are addicting, and people like Nyma and Rolo were addicts that were only going to be saved by being Turned.

Keith’s blood tasted a little saltier than regular blood, closer to animal blood, but he tasted that underlying sharp, spicy, sweetness that accompanied human blood. Hot, fresh, blood flooded into Lance’s mouth and he drank greedily, his body already humming with more energy than any blood bag could give him. A hot hand, shivering with arousal, came up and gripped Lance’s hair, tugging him closer. Keith grounded his hips up to find friction. Lance gave it to him by sliding his knee between his legs to allow Keith to rub off on his thighs. He could feel his own pants getting tighter, the seering blood rushing into him going straight down south. Keith’s needy moans and soft whimpers filled the quiet apartment, interrupted by Lance’s steady slurping and swallowing. 

A harsh jerk of Keith’s hips and a heavy moan pulled Lance from Keith’s neck. He put away his fangs and licked the puncture wounds on his neck clean of blood, his healing saliva clotting the blood. He gave it a few more tender licks and wet kisses to make it heal faster. Keith’s hips were still grinding up against his thigh, harder and faster than before. Keith’s hands roamed his body, stroking up and down Lance’s sides and back and stopped only to squeeze at his ass or tangle his fingers in Lance’s hair.

Lance kept his lips on Keith’s neck, sucking love bites into the pale skin, and let his hand trace down the hard planes of Keith’s body to the prominent bulge in his pants. He rubbed his heel into the swollen cock and Keith thrusted up into his hand with a loud moan.

“Oh please, yes Lance  _ yes  _ that felt so good, baby.” Keith was gasping for air, doggy paddling to keep his head above the flooding artificial arousal in his system. Lance felt himself grow harder. It took a moment of struggling to pull Keith into sitting up, his head lolling on the back of the couch and mouth gaping, panting and wet. He made quick work of Keith’s pants and placed one last kiss on those plump, wet lips that were whispering nonsense into the open air then pulled back to slip onto the floor between Keith’s open legs.

Keith groaned and spread his legs wider. Lance pressed his hands flat against Keith’s pecs (one of his favorite muscles of Keith’s, they were almost like boobs) and dragged them slowly down his sternum, stomach, hips, thighs. He pushed his pants down and Keith lifted his shivering hips up to let his polyester pants slide down his thighs. Lance pulled them to his ankles and pulled the elastic of his boxer briefs down enough to bare his cock and balls, his flushed cock sprang up from the elastic band and slapped against his heaving naval. 

Lance delicately pulled the cock aside to kiss tenderly at Keith’s naval. He looked up to meet Keith’s eyes and flashed his fangs. He let the sharp canines drag across the sensitive skin under his belly button, the skin twitched and Keith’s cock dripped precum from the head. Keith gripped the seats of the sofa with a white-knuckled grip and let out a guttural moan. 

“God, do it, Lance. Suck my cock,” Keith rasped. Lance has barely touched his dick and he was already so  _ wrecked.  _ That’s the power of vampire venom. “I need your lips on my cock before it falls off and I die. I need you, need you, need you. Need you so bad it hurts.”

“What’s the magic word, babe?” Lance winked. He let his lips, his fangs, trail down Keith’s pelvis through the pubic hair there and gave his cock a firm squeeze. Keith jolted and squirmed and for a second Lance thought he was going to rip apart his couch cushions.

“Please, please,  _ please  _ suck my dick I’ll eat you out like I promised after, I’ll make you feel so good, baby.” The endorphins running rampant through Keith’s body wired his brain to make him only think of release, of satiating the arousal the pumped through his veins like wildfire.

Although, Lance never had anyone give him such an extreme reaction to the venom before. It was supposed to relax the victim, and it so happens to make them horny, too. Keith’s dick was so flushed and hot in his hands, his whole body shook with the pent-up release that only Lance could give him. He figured this was all Keith, Keith felt this way already and it magnified the endorphins. 

He gave Keith what he wanted and licked a long stripe up the thick vein under his cock. Keith cried out. His back arched off the couch, head tossed back to bare his bruising, pale neck. Lance took the head of Keith’s cock and licked the swollen tip, tasting the salty precum dripping from the top. 

“Look at me, Keith,” Lance said. He kissed the cockhead gently until Keith choked off a cry and pulled his head off the couch to see Lance. His eyes were shining with an unnatural glow.

Lance opened his mouth wide to show off his bared fangs and licked the length of his cock, letting saliva pool on his tongue and got his twitching cock nice and wet. Keith made a stuttering noise in the back of his throat. His cock twitched and spurted a bit more precum when Lance laved the head with his wet tongue. He let a stray point of his fang nick the sensitive skin.

“Bite my dick, oh fuck just scrape your fangs across my dick I need to feel your teeth on me,” Keith babbled. The words slurred together caught on his tongue and spilled out of his wet mouth and down his heaving chest.

“No can do, my teeth are sharp and there are too many nerve endings on here. It’ll hurt like a bitch more than anything.” Although, there is a lot of blood pumping through his dick. “Your dick is supposed to fuck me later, not be used as a chew toy.”

“Just-just let me feel your teeth some more, I need to feel you-  _ guah!” _ Keith cut off when Lance took the head of his cock into his mouth and gave it a good suck. He bobbed his head up and down the hot length, let his tongue swirl across the head and saliva pool in his mouth to make the slide wetter, hotter. Keith let go of the couch and gripped Lance’s hair in a vice-like grip. His hands shook against his skull and thighs quivered around his head. It took him a little bit to work the length down his throat, but he managed to bury his nose into the dark pubes at the base. He breathed in Keith’s musky scent, the smell stronger here than anywhere else in his body. 

Keith didn’t last long. He tugged at Lance’s hair and cried out a sharp “Stop! Stop! I’m gonna cum!” and Lance sucked harder, pulling the orgasm from him. Keith came down his throat with a punched out moan, the sour taste of cum filled his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could, but some still spilled from his lips and dribbled down his chin. He pulled off Keith’s wet cock with a prominent  _ pop  _ and licked his lower lip, catching a stray drop of cum with the tip of his tongue.

“I want to fuck your face next time,” Keith breathed. “If you’re gonna suck me off like that, I should just fuck your face, too.”

“First, you’re supposed to fuck my ass.” Lance swiped the line of cum from his chin and licked it off his fingers, eyes trained on Keith’s. 

Something snapped in him and he dove down to tackle Lance to the floor, his head nearly bashing into the coffee table. He spread his legs to accommodate Keith and shifted to let him tear off his layers of clothes and pants. The vest and shirt hung off his shoulders and bared his chest to the cool air of the apartment and Keith’s hot hands. His pants ended up tossed somewhere else, his underwear trapped on his left ankle. Keith devoured Lance’s lips, his tongue swiped up the rest of his cum with a muffled moan that reverberated through his chest at the taste of himself on Lance’s lips. 

Keith tugged Lance’s hard cock and pulled a sharp cry from his lips. His larger, hot, rough hand felt so  _ good  _ on the tender skin of his cockhead. He rubbed a thumb over the swollen head and pumped the hard length a few times. He dove down and devoured Lance’s lips, cutting off Lance’s moan with his teeth and tongue, He pumped his cock in a bruising grip, tugging him closer to an orgasm. Their breaths were humid between their kiss swollen lips when Keith pulled back to nip at Lance’s ear and tongue at the spot where his jaw and neck met.

“I'm marking you with my teeth and claws so everyone will know you’re mine. And you’ll know you’re mine,” Keith growled into Lance’s neck. Lance’s back arched, hips stuttered as his orgasm crept closer. He gasped when Keith said, “Gonna plug you up with my cum, fill you to the brim with me so you can feel me drip from your hole long after I’m gone, so you can smell me all over your body.”

“I’ll finger myself for you,” Lance moaned out. Keith growled and pumped his fist faster, harder, over Lance’s dripping cock. His other hand came down to massage Lance’s balls. A finger pushed passed and circled his puckered entrance. “I’ll-  _ fuck  _ that feels good- I’ll finger my wet hole just for you and come again on-  _ oh!” _

Lance choked and arched up with a sharp gasp and came all over his bared chest. Keith pumped him through it, milking his cock dry. He hovered over Lance, lips wet and swollen, his cheeks flushed a brilliant red that only Keith could flush. The twin marks on his neck, a red mark blooming around it, sent a hot flash of fresh arousal through Lance. 

They took a second to breathe. Lance’s foot was propped up on the seat of the couch and the other’s knee was digging hard into the coffee table. His back hurt from laying on the floor for a little too long. Keith noticed Lance’s discomfort and sat up further on his knees and helped Lance sit up.

“Sorry, I forgot you’re an old man,” Keith smirked. Lance gasped and smacked his forearm. 

“C’mon, let’s go to your room and properly do it.” Keith stood and helped Lance teeter to his feet. They collected their fallen clothes and wobbled like newborn near for the kitchen for some more water and to throw away Lance’s half drunk glass of blood. It doesn’t save once it’s been opened, Lance had learned the hard way back in the 80s. Lance wiped down his chest with a wet paper towel then they headed into his room and collapsed on the futon for a second to finish their water.

“You really don’t have a bed,” Keith pointed out.

Lance rolled his eyes. “It’s a futon, dude. It can be a bed when I want it to.”

“But you only take like short naps, so you never actually use it, huh?”

“I mean, yeah. We gotta roll it out if we wanna fuck on it, though.”

Keith hummed. Lance stood and went to the bathroom to grab a towel and came back to get a bottle of lube from his nightstand. He might have teased a little bending over to dig for the lube, wiggling his naked ass toward Keith’s face and baring his hole. He had taken the bait and launched himself at Lance.

He didn’t even bother pulling Lance back onto the futon, instead, he fell to his knees and buried his face between the two globes of his tanned ass cheeks to lick a broad stripe from his perineum to the top of his crack. Lance groaned and arched his back, a hot shutter running down his spine. He gripped the top edge of the futon and the corner of his nightstand for balance, his knee falling onto the cushions to help balance his suddenly weak legs. 

Keith licked and sucked the skin around his hole, completely ignoring the fluttering hole despite the low whines emanating from Lance’s throat. His hot hands pulled his ass cheeks further apart to bury his face deeper, his lips sucking the sensitive skin of his hole. Lance cried and shook under his hands, his tongue, his oh so hot lips. A hand disappeared from his ass cheek and came down on the tender skin with a sharp smack that had Lance jerking back with a pitched moan. His cock was hard now, swollen as if he hadn’t already had an orgasm not even ten minutes ago. Another sharp slap reverberated off his other cheek, followed by a few more quicker, smacks to the underside of his cheek and a firm squeeze. Lance moaned into the open air, mouth falling open and unable to contain the needy sounds that spilled from his lips.

Keith moaned into his hole a prodded a tongue into the tight muscle. Lance clenched and twitched back, thrusting his hips closer to the wet heat penetrating him. Keith slowly fucked him open with his hot tongue, licking long, languid strokes in and out of him until Lance was quivering under his mouth and kneading fingers on his sensitive ass cheeks.

Lance didn’t realize that Keith had taken the lube that had fallen on the futon and wet his fingers with a generous amount until the slick digits joined his probing tongue. Lance let own a loud mewl, his whole frame shook as the first finger fucked into his wet hole until it reached the last knuckle. 

The stretching was achingly slow. Another finger joined the first, then a third. He never stopped licking and nipping into his stretched hole until he was satisfied with how opened Lance was. Lance whined when Keith pulled away, his whole body shaking and buzzing with hot arousal that only Keith could give him, the searing blood of his coursing through his body and pumped his cock full until it was hot and hard, dripping with precum. He was shaking, his leg cramped on the floor and arms throbbed from holding himself up for so long. His ass felt absolutely wet and ready, lube and spit dripped down his quivering thighs. His hole felt cold, ached to be filled.

“Hurry up,” Lance gasped. “Fuck me with your cock, fill me up with your cum.” He turned to see where Keith had gone, only for his hot, hot hands to come out of nowhere and grab Lance’s thrumming body. He gripped his hips and angled him up, something thick and wet prodded as his entrance. Lance moaned and thrusted his hips back, trying to fuck himself on Keith’s cock. Keith held him firm and took his time sliding his thick head into his hole. 

They moaned upon his cock’s breach. Keith’s nails-no, his claws- dug into the soft flesh of his hips. He felt pinpricks of pain on the sharp hip bones. He moaned louder. 

Keith fucked him slowly, shallow thrusts that with every push he drove a little deeper into Lance’s stretched hole. He leaned forward and pressed his chest into Lance’s back, mouthing at the sensitive skin of Lance’s neck. 

“You’re so tight, you’re so, so good on my cock, Lance,” Keith moaned into the junction of his neck and shoulder. He licked a stripe up his neck and nipped his ear, let his hot breath fan over Lance’s buzzing skin. “You’re sucking me in, I couldn’t pull my cock out if I wanted to.” To prove his point, he thrusted his cock all the way in and Lance clenched around him. Keith moaned and started thrusting harder, faster. Lance pushed back and met his hips, felt his balls slap against his bruising ass cheeks. 

“Fuck me harder, actually  _ fuck me _ , I can take it.” Lance gripped Keith’s hands and pushed back harder, ground his hips back to meet Keith’s thrusts in a bruising force.

Keith released Lance’s hips, one hand went around his chest to pinch at his pebbled nibbles and elicited a high pitched moan from Lance. The other dragged his nails up Lance’s body, leaving a trail of goosebumps, and wrapped around his neck. Lance took in a sharp breath. He didn’t squeeze, but the threat was still there. Lance’s cock bobbed and wept, begged for release and attention. 

The force of their fucking picked up. Unlike their usual sex, this was straight up the hardest, fastest, and hottest they’ve ever fucked. He could feel the pain blooming on his ass cheeks from where Keith’s hips slammed into him, felt his cock probe deeper than it has before. It dragged along his walls and tugged moans with every push. The hand on his nipple moved to the other, his open-mouthed kisses left traces of sharp teeth on his skin that definitely left scratching marks across the back of his neck and shoulders.

Lance opened his legs wider, arched his hips back more. Keith’s hand trailed down and grasped his inner thigh of the leg that supported him on the futon and dug his claws into the meaty flesh there. It hurt, the stabbing points of pain certainly drew blood, but Lance’s cock only dripped more precum onto the cushions below him. He was a little annoyed that the towel was on the floor by his feet, but the new angle drove Keith’s cock deeper, pounded right into a bundle of nerves that had Lance cry out loud enough to burn his throat. Keith aimed for that spot and drove his cock into it until Lance was positively shaking in his arms. 

His impending orgasm came quickly. He shouted in warning, took one of his arms used to support him to reach for his cock soaked in precum. Keith slapped his hand away and Lance’s protest was cut off by Keith gripping the base and quickly jacking him off to the time of their thrusts. His garbled moans turned to chants, a mantra he poured out with his punched out gasps and high pitched moans. The backboard of the futon smacked against the wall from the sheer force of Keith’s thrusts. He heard a sharp crack somewhere in the chaos of sound and feeling.

“I’m gonna come, Keith-Keith, I’m gonna come,” Lance choked out. “Come inside me, fuck your cum inside me and fill me.”

That’s all it took for Keith to spill out inside Lance, biting down on the tendons between Lance’s neck and shoulder. Lance cried out at the sudden heat spilling into him and the sharp pain on his shoulder and he came in Keith’s fist. He clenched down around Keith’s thick cock and Keith’s moan vibrated against his skin. He felt something hot drip down his back.

Lance reached back and pulled Keith’s hips flushed against his, Keith coming down from his orgasm and his hips rolled small circles, pulling the last of his orgasm out of him.

They stayed like that for a second, frozen in time and chests heaving from exertion. Keith unlatched his jaw from Lance’s neck and kissed the skin next to the definite mark he made.

“You’re amazing,” Keith murmured. “You smell so good now, you smell like me.”

Lance moaned when Keith shifted inside him, the cum squished around. Keith steadily pulled out and quickly stuffed three fingers flushed into his asshole to block the cum from spilling out.

“Do you have something for me to keep it inside you? A good sized dildo? A butt plug?” Keith nipped at Lance’s ear and twisted his fingers inside Lance’s hole. Lance jerked from oversensitivity, arms about to give out from holding himself up. 

“A butt plug. Bottom drawer of the nightstand in the coffee mug,” Lance gasped out. 

Keith pulled away and awkwardly angled himself to reach the nightstand drawer, his fingers still shoved deep inside and twisted to let Keith dig around. Lance bit back a moan. His shoulder stung really bad. Keith huffed a laugh and came back, his body warming Lance’s rapidly cooling back. “You have a coffee mug of anal toys in your drawer and I’m really not surprised.”

“I didn’t have a box, it’s not like I drink from that one-  _ ah!” _ Keith had removed his fingers and stuffed the black butt plug into Lance’s fucked out hole. He took a second to let himself adjust to the feeling, felt the cum pushed deep inside him and his hole stretched out wide. Keith kissed the nape of his neck and froze.

“Holy shit Lance, I’m so sorry.” Keith pulled back and lifted Lance from his position over the futon. His arms fell weakly to his sides and Keith held him by the waist, his legs too wobbly to hold him up. They collapsed down on the futon and Keith poked at the aching mark on his shoulder. “It’s bleeding pretty badly, oh my God. Where do you keep a first aid kit?” Keith climbed to his feet and started heading toward the door.

Lance chanced a look and had to do a double take. It was a deep, bloody indent of Keith’s teeth on his shoulder, the deeper, bloodier holes where his canines are. Some of it was dripping down his back, but it didn’t hurt as much as Lance thought it would. He poked the raw skin and it burned. He winced and yelled after Keith’s retreating form, “Just get me a wet towel! Healing saliva, remember?”

Keith came back a moment later with two damp towels and started wiping the blood from the would and the excess amount on his back. Once cleaned, the wound bubbling with fresh blood, Keith watched attentively as Lance licked the palm of his hand and rubbed it on the wound. He pulled his hand away a moment later and the wound was sealed shut, a scabbed, angry red imprint of Keith’s sharp teeth. 

“I’m sorry. I hurt you.” Keith hung his head low. Lance reached out with his clean hand and brushed his long bangs out of the way to reveal Keith’s downcast eyes. He brushed his cheek and Keith looked up, then averted his gaze. Lance shifted closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I like it rough, Mr. Werewolf sir.” Lance paused. “I like it  _ ruff.” _

Keith pushed Lance’s good shoulder with a groan, but there was a smile on his lips. “You’re terrible.”

“No, I’m a really good boyfriend with a butt plug in his ass holding his boyfriend’s cum in there.” 

Keith laughed softly and pulled Lance close to bury his head into his shoulder. He kissed the tender wound over and over, taking every inch of skin under his lips to caress. Lance sighed into his embrace.

They cleaned off the leftover cum, spit, and dried blood, and Lance sat at his desk while Keith pulled out the futon for them to lay on. Lance rolled into the cool bed and snuggled under the quilt until Keith returned with more water. They snuggled up close and fell asleep for about an hour, only to wake up for Keith to let Lance drink from his wrist for his wound to heal faster. It was only a quick bite, but Lance could feel Keith’s interest pressed against his thigh when he finished and sealed the wound. 

\---

“You know,” Lance hummed, sometime later in the night. They soaked in the heady, late night, but actually early morning haze of moonlight. “I genuinely thought you were a furry even before I walked in on your ‘half-fur costume’. I’m somehow disappointed you’re not in a weird way.”

Keith stopped gently nibbling at Lance’s collarbone to stare up at him. “And why the fuck is that?”

“Well.” Lance averted his gaze. He shifted a bit and winced, most likely feeling the butt plug shifting in his wet hole. It sent a hot spike of arousal through Keith at the thought. “I did a lot of uh, research? I thought you were like, really into this and um, I wanted to be a part your interests, too. Like, I wanted you to have someone else you could talk to about it so I thought if I did my own independent research on the whole culture of it you could have me to chat with. I don’t totally get it yet, but I’ve done so much research my computer constantly recommends adds for tail butt plugs and neon swatches of fur.”

Keith busted out laughing. He sat up on his elbows and let the cool air into their warm cocoon to guffaw over Lance’s embarrassment, but he couldn’t help it, honestly! The whole situation was ridiculous and kept getting funnier!

“No! No, don’t laugh at me! I was trying to be a good boyfriend!” Lance shoved him away and rolled over to the other side of the tiny futon.

“Are you interested in the tail butt plug?” Keith reached over and prodded the pale blue rhinestone that sat in Lance’s asshole. He traced the edge of it, and Lance shivered.

“. . . Maybe,” he finally spoke. 

Keith swooped down and decorated Lance’s face with ticklish pecks, his hands traced up and down his sides lightly in feigned tickles. Lance giggled and rolled over to kiss his mouth. They relaxed into each other’s arms, kissing tenderly and deeply. Keith pulled away and stared down at Lance, shadowed by the moonlight and eyes hooded.

“I also took some quizzes,” Lance continued. He shifted his gaze away nervously. “To, uh, determine my fursona? But also I guess it’s something you gotta feel, not something a Buzzfeed quiz can tell you.”

“Oh?” Keith arched a brow and propped his chin up in his hands, elbows rested next to Lance’s head. “And if I am a wolf, then what are you?”

If Lance could blush, he would definitely be burning. “I’m an arctic fox.”

It might have been a little mean, but Keith burst out laughing again. A roaring, hysterical laughter that had Lance attempting to pull away with a grumble. Keith held him tighter against his chest until his laughter died down. Lance was pouting and turned away from him, angling his face and lips until they were unreachable.

“Sorry, hey,” Keith nuzzled his neck. “I’m sorry. You’re really sweet and I don’t think anyone deserves you like I wonder how I ended up with a wonderful guy like you.”

“I have high standards and you seem to have met all of them,” Lance huffed. He still kept his face firmly angled away.

“Well, you’ve gone above and beyond all mine and absolutely killed any chance I have for getting another lay. You’ve spoiled me.” Keith nipped and kissed Lance’s neck, the bronze skin pulled taught from where his head was pulled away. He angled his lips upward toward his ear, to leave dusty pecks under his jaw. 

Lance hummed but didn’t turn back. “Guess you’ll die.”

Keith growled and rolled on top of Lance. He turned to stare up at Keith, hands now pinned by his head by Keith’s calloused ones and eyes almost glowed in the silvery light that spilled through the window blinds, leaving pale streaks over Lance’s naked chest. He wanted to kiss along the lines of light, follow the moonlit path back up to Lance’s lips and savor the taste of that wonderful sweetness that was so uniquely Lance. And he did exactly that. Lance took a sharp inhale of breath, his chest rose to meet Keith’s kisses. 

He wanted to suggest they went another round, but he had no idea what a vampire’s stamina was like. He could certainly go again, at least one more time before they curled up and fell asleep in Lance’s tiny futon. 

An accidental scrape of teeth against Lance’s nippled pulled a low moan from Lance, a twitch from his hips under Keith that told him all he needed to know. 

They kissed slowly, languidly. Touches soft and roaming, unlike the hard scratching and desperate gropes from earlier. It was tentative, paralleling to their first time together.

In a way it was. They got the initial horniness out of the way and now used this as an opportunity to look at each other with a whole new perspective. They nipped and sucked at each other’s lips, tongues diving deep and exploring every nook and cranny of their mouths. Keith let his tongue trace delicately over Lance’s sharp canines, retracted into place but still sharper than a regular human. Lance’s hands swiped up and down Keith’s sides, pulling at the soft flesh of his ribs and rubbed thumbs over hard planes of muscles. Keith sank into him, their bodies molded perfectly together.

Lance pushed and rolled them over, temporarily taking control of the kisses. He pushed Keith’s legs away and moved to straddle his hips, let his long, lean body arch over Keith. Keith dragged his hands slowly up his back, taking in every bump and dip that made Lance Lance and gripped his wide shoulders, pulled him closer. 

“One more time?” Lance whispered against his lips.

“Yes,” Keith breathed out.

The lube was close. Lance sat up and grabbed it from the nightstand. Keith’s hands didn’t leave his skin for a second, following the shifting muscles when he moves and lovingly caressed the warm toned skin. He watched his pale hand contrast against the obvious warmth.

“How are you so tan? You’re allergic to the sun,” he murmured. 

“Hm, genetics? I’m Hispanic, dude,” Lance said. 

“Gonna say something sexy to me in Spanish?” Keith waggled his eyebrows.

Lance stopped, fingers hovering over the cap for the lube. “ _ Vete a la mierda.” _

“I know what the fuck that means, oh my God.” Keith smacked Lance’s thigh with a laugh.

“If I recited a cookie recipe to you in Spanish, would you get off on that, you kinky little bitch?” Keith would have thought he was mad based off his tone if it wasn’t for the smile he was trying to hold back.

“Probably not now that you’ve told me.”

“Please don’t make it awkward, I don’t want to talk dirty in Spanish it’s a little weird because I talk to my mom in Spanish.”

“I’ll stop- hey gimme that.” 

Lance had started pouring lube in his fingers and paused when Keith reached up to take his hands. They smeared the lube between them, making their fingers and palms slick with the cool substance. 

For a moment, with their hands joined between them, Keith got hit with a sense of brief deja vu. Lance sat straddling him, moonlight fell over him instead from behind to silhouette, his eyes looked silvery in the pale light and the planes of his body shifted under the shadows. He looked down on Keith, hair an absolute mess and his neck marked up with bruising bites. Keith sighed and gripped Lance’s hands tighter before pulling away. 

Lance shifted up to let Keith get a hand between Lance’s legs, hands slippery as he balanced himself on Keith’s abdomen. His cock was already half-hard from their rubbing. Keith gave his cock a few, warming strokes with his slick hand before moving down behind his balls, finger trailing over the loose skin and traced a line over his perineum to his hole. Lance sighed as his finger traced the edges of the butt plug still sitting snugly inside him. His other hand gripped Lance’s sharp hipbone firmly.

“Hmm take it out already, I want to be stuffed with your cock again,” Lance groaned. His back arched with Keith wiggled the plug around, then pulled it out and shallowly fucked him with it. Lance’s mouth fell open with a heavenly gasp, head tilted back to bare his slim throat. Keith wanted to mark it all over again.

A loud moan dripped from Lance’s lips when Keith finally removed the plug and replaced it with his fingers, two at first and let his cum from earlier drip down his hand and into the bed below them, stray droplets falling hot against Keith’s inner thighs. He slipped in a third one, with almost no resistance and made sure Lance was nicely stretched before he even attempted to start lubing up his cock again.

Lance was a shivering mess above him, core twitching and taunt and soft sounds vibrating from his throat. Keith’s neglected cock was hot in his own fist, hard and already dripping with precum again as if he hadn’t already cummed twice before in the night. Lance’s own curved against his belly, his arms shaking and nails flexed against his abdomen in an attempt to hold him up. 

His cock was lubed quickly, his hips jerked in his wet fists to get in Lance quickly. He lined himself up with Lance’s stretched hole and let him do the work.

The slide was easy, so easy Keith wanted to cry. Lance was so open around him, yet squeezed down on him so tight it was heavenly being buried into his wet heat. Lance dropped slowly, working the cock further in himself by slowly rising and dropping his hips, shallowly fucking himself on Keith’s cock until he was buried to the hilt.

It didn’t take long for Lance to adjust. He was panting, moans caught deep in his chest and mouth gaped wide at how deep Keith was driving into him. All Keith could do was hang on when Lance swore and started to fuck himself.

“God, Lance, oh my God. You’re wonderful. You’re squeezing my cock so good, your ass is so tight I can cum right now if you told me to,” Keith babbled. “Baby, baby,  _ baby. _ ”

“You’re-  _ hng - _ so deep it’s incredible.” A strip of silver light cut across Lance’s eyes like a mask when he drove himself deep, swallowing Keith’s cock hole. Keith could only admire the fluttering, silvery eyes and thick eyelashes that cast shadows down his sharp cheeks. He was so beautiful Keith’s chest positively ached. 

Lance leaned back and supported himself on Keith’s propped up knees, the new angle driving into what Keith knew was exactly where that bundle of nerves is to set Lance alight from the inside. Lance cried out and started fucking himself faster, hole clenching hard around his cock in a vice-like grip with every upward pull, dragging his hot walls over the shape of Keith’s cock and twitching at every jerk of Keith’s hips. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. Lance was too delectable. He growled and gripped Lance’s hips, stopping his grinding motions and thrusted up hard into his tight heat. Lance yelped and gripped his arms tight for support and let Keith pound into him from below. 

“I’m-I’m,  _ shit Keith!”  _ He leaned forward and hung his head down, His body shivered under the sharp thrusts of Keith’s hips. He was close, but Keith didn’t want him to cum like this.

He pulled Lance off of him and threw him back on the futon with a cry. He bounced once before Keith was back on him, pulling his legs up and apart and plunged his cock back into his wet heat and started fucking him with new vigor. Lance could only lay there and take it, hands gripping at the cushions above his head and mouth agape, cries and moans slipped from his throat and his whole body was pliant underneath Keith’s bruising grip. He pushed Lance’s legs back and hooked them over his shoulder to bury himself deep into him. The new angle hitting that spot in Lance just right and made him squirm below him. 

The futon scaped dangerously on the hardwood floor below, the old spring creaked loud enough Keith knew the neighbors could definitely hear. A sharp banging sound accompanied each of Keith’s downward thrusts, synchronizing with Lance’s punched out moans and gasps. Keith drove deeper, harder,  _ faster,  _ relished in the sound of Lance, the feel of Lance, the taste of Lance.

Lance threw an arm over his face, back arching and hips stuttering. He was so,  _ so  _ close. Keith could tell by the way he gripped Keith’s cock and fluttered around him. 

“Show me your face, baby,” Keith cooed. He tugged the arm away but was met with some resistance.

“My-my eyes, my fangs. They’ll-”

Keith shushed him. “Let me see you.”

Lance relaxed and let Keith tangle their fingers together. By Lance’s head. Keith picked up the pace, his rhythm stuttering as the heat drew tight in his balls and pooled in his belly. 

He was right. Lance’s irises flashed a brilliant red, luminescent in the dark room, and fangs extended out to pearly white daggers. Keith’s hips stuttered, and with a final, hard thrust and a deafening crack, Keith came. 

Lance clenched around him, milked him for all he’s got. With a shaking hand, Keith untangled their fingers and gripped Lance’s cock, pumping it quickly into completion. Lance cried out and arched his back, coming all over his chest and some even hitting his bared throat. 

They took a moment to catch their breaths, Keith’s hips twitched and stuttered at the tail end of his orgasm and drew a weak moan from Lance. He pulled out and let the cum dribble out of his abused hole. On impulse, he crawled down and stuck a finger into it. Lance jerked and groaned, hand weakly pushing at his head.

“No more, I’m too sensitive,” he groaned.

“Lemme get you cleaned up, it’ll only take a minute.” Keith dove down and lapped at his thoroughly soaked hole dug a finger deep into him and pulled the cum out in thick globs onto the bed sheets. Lance’s thighs quivered around his head, sharp gasps punctured the still air. Lance came again with three fingers stuffed deep inside him and cum pooling out of his hole and making a sticky mess of his thighs and Keith’s face. Lance’s wet chest heaved in exertion, the pale cum glimmered on his chest in the dim light, the last orgasm much weaker than the previous ones. 

“I came four times,” Lance gasped out. “You got me to cum three whole times in one night. My dick is gonna fall off, and it’s all your fault.”

Keith retrieved another washcloth and wiped him down. He dug up some new sheets from the closet and ushered Lance to the bathroom for a trip to the toilet and shower to give himself a better cleaning. Keith hopped in halfway through his shower, both too tired to try anything but kiss languidly under the hot spray, hands roamed over slick bodies and faces pressed close. 

It was almost four in the morning when they stumbled into bed for real this time, sheets clean and bodies heated from the steam. Lance loaned him a pair of pajama pants and he slipped into a pair of cotton pants that hung loosely from his hips. Keith’s mouth watered at the sight of Lance bending over to dig up his phone charger from the side of the bed. 

They curled up closer under a quilt that smelled like Lance and a pillow soaked with both of them. Just as he was drifting off, a stark realization hit Keith.

“What happened to Pidge and Hunk?” He asked suddenly.

“Hm?” Lance said softly, voice muffled from his face being half buried in his pillow. He was completely limp and relaxed, sated in a way that satisfied Keith in knowing it was him who did this to Lance. “Oh, I texted him that we’re fucking here tonight and to bunk with Allura. I promised to take them to Applebee’s, upon Pidge’s request, and Hunk wants a pumpkin spice latte but like, very big.”

“I’ll help pay, it’s my fault for fucking you into the futon.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Just take me on a date to Old Towne where they have the big ass Christmas tree and buy me a holiday-themed latte from Starbucks.” Lance nuzzled deeper into Keith’s arms with a sigh, words slurred from sleepiness and eyes already closed, ready to drop off.

“It’s barely November first, how are you thinking of Christmas already?” Keith chuckled.

“My mind flipped at midnight from a constant ‘This is Halloween, this is Halloween!’ to ‘All I want for Christmas is you’,” he sang softly, no real energy put into it.

“I could just show up to your place Christmas morning with a bow on my naked chest and you’ll accept that?”

“Yes, but I’ll still want like, an actual gift.”

Keith scoffed and pinched his side. Lance yelped then broke out into sleepy giggles. They wrestled, albeit weakly, and flopped back into their cuddling with leftover chuckles, a stray, wet finger of Lance’s trying to prod at Keith’s ear. 

When they calmed down, breaths evening out and slowing as exhaustion settled in, it was Lance who broke the silence.

“Hey, Keith?”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry for making you think that I don’t love you. I do love you a lot.”

Keith stroked Lance’s head tenderly, motions lazy and short, but hopefully conveyed what he was trying to say. “No, I’m sorry for accusing you like that. You’re a wonderful guy, you don’t deserve to be mistreated like that.”

A burst of vibrations from a text broke the soft moment. Lance dug around under his pillow and produced his phone, the cord charging it tangled around his arm. He squinted against the light and read the text.

“Allura said she knew we both thought we were humans, and wanted to see how it would play out,” he informed Keith.

Keith paused. “Can I actually kill her?”

“Only if you let me kill her, too.”

“It’s a date, I’ll pick you up at six tomorrow and we can both go take her down in a Walmart parking lot?” Keith suggested. It was a long moment before Lance reacted, breathing already deep and heavy with almost sleep.

“I’ll drive.”

“Goodnight, Lance.”

“G’night Keith.” The last word was slurred beyond comprehension, but the gentle squeeze of Lance’s hand held in his own was all he needed. 

A few hours later when they awoke to the early morning sun streaming through the open curtains, Lance had a sunburn on his arm from where it had unfortunately been caught unprotected in the sunlight and scolded Keith for scratching his floors and punching a hole in the drywall with the back of the futon. Keith prayed he didn’t notice the popped springs until he was long gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW this was literally finished early november i just forgot about it with finals and work and christmas but here i am i used grammarly to check it, my new saving grace, so it shouldnt be so bad. thank you so much for sticking with me! i have one more sequel im gonna post that today too and get it out of my hair because that was ALSO finished in november.   
> this was so much fun to write and im glad so many of you liked it too! your comments and kudos cleared my skin and gave me the motivation to write and im gonna keep this up now that i have a few weeks free from school.   
> thank you thank you thank you!  
> main tumblr: canadiangothstalker  
> art tumblr: mirai-eats  
> twitter: mirai_eats

**Author's Note:**

> dabs comments kudos and all that jazz r appreciated  
> heres my handles so you can phucking kill me  
> main tumblr: canadiangothstalker  
> art tumblr: mirai-eats  
> twitter: mirai_eats


End file.
